The final illusion
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based on the 1995 film Lord Of Illusions.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mojave Desert 1983**_

"Got something on your mind?"

Philip Swann snapped out of his thoughts before looking up at Mr. Greenwood's sunburned and friendly face. Mr. Greenwood owned the very gas station Philip was sitting outside of. Just a month ago while driving by Philip spotted a help wanted sign, since then he had been working full time there pumping gas and checking cars. The job was easy, most of the day Philip spent sitting in one of the broken down lawn chairs outside and watched the day slowly pass. Usually there were fifteen or twenty cars in total that past by for gas or an oil change. These were tourist who were headed to either Vegas or Los Angeles. Swann liked the peace though, it gave him plenty of time to just sit around and think. Mr. Greenwood most of the time sat inside drinking ice tea and listening to the baseball scores. He was a friendly nice older man and paid Swann under the table, never asking any questions. Swann knew he needed the money and liked the fact there wasn't any paperwork or background checks involving the job, it was straight and simple…he pumped gas.

Looking up as a warm breeze blew by, Philip's bangs fell in front of his sparking blue eyes. Mr. Greenwood stood before him with a half empty glass bottle of soda and a cigarette hanging in his hands. Offering the soda to Philip, he simply shook his head. Greenwood then took a seat in a rusting lawn chair, almost exactly like the one Philip was sitting in. For a moment both didn't say anything. Philip simply sat there staring ahead at the empty desert road. Greenwood meanwhile lit his cigarette and took a long hard drag before clearing his throat.

"One bitch of a hot day huh son?"

Philip nodded.

"Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, I'm having a few of my buddies over to play some poker…you like poker son?"

Philip shrugged.

"Never really played much, not that good."

"Well your welcome to play, my pals are good guys…met them while we were serving in the war."

Philip faintly smirked.

"Sounds cool but I gotta get back."

Greenwood took another drag of his smoke before eyeing Philip.

"Got a girlfriend waiting for ya?"

Philip paused for a second, looking ahead in deep thought before a smile began to creep up on his face. Just thinking about her made his entire mood change.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well that's real nice…give her a kiss for me, sounds real sweet."

Philip stared off into the distance thinking about her…somehow all of his worries seemed to drift away whenever she entered his mind. Most of the time whenever he was just sitting here or working around the garage what got him though the day was knowing she would be there when he got back.

"Yeah…she sure is."

"I bet you knew someone who fought in Vietnam War, huh?"

Philip looked over.

"Yeah, my father did…or at least that's what I was told."

"He die in the war?"

Philip nodded.

"My mom was only fifteen when she said me, still pregnant when he went off to fight…she got really heavy into drugs after that…can't really blame her you know?"

Greenwood simply nodded as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"We lived on the streets mostly, her parents kicked her out after she had me…she tried her best, worked a lot of odd jobs…died of an overdose when I was ten."

"Jesus…"

"Yeah…been on my own since then."

"How old are you now son? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen, I'll be twenty this spring."

Greenwood signed before finishing the last of his smoke. Standing up, he cracked his back before patting Swann's shoulder.

"Well…you sound like you have a lot of history behind you, still…you're a good kid, I can see it in your eyes."

Swann faintly smiled up at him before Greenwood waved his hand.

"You go ahead and get home, I'll see you Sunday."

"Thanks mister Greenwood."

"George will do just fine."

"Okay George."

"And remember what I said, give that girl of yours a kiss for me."

Philip grinned before standing up himself.

"I sure will."

Climbing into his '66 Thunderbird, Swann started the engine before pulling out onto the dusty road. It would be sunset in a couple of hours and finally it would start cooling down. On the ride back Swann drove with one hand on the steering wheel and his left arm resting on the rolled down window. His elbow stuck out and softly playing on the radio was some old Temptations song. Driving a little under sixty, Swann watched the desert unfold before him. The same desert that had been his home for so many years. Thinking back on what he had told Mr. Greenwood he remembered his mother suddenly. He had happened to forget that his mother had become a horrible junkie by the time he was old enough to walk. That she usually took her anger out of him and would sometimes beat him so bad that both his eyes would become swollen shut. He had left out the part that his mother was a whore and how the two of them lived on the streets until he found her overdosed and raped in the filth of a back ally with rats and scum. Still, he didn't blame her. She was just a kid and heartbroken when his father died. Sometimes, when he was much younger would try to pretend what his father was like. He had dreamed up this image of some hero who was handsome and brave. He dreamed up a mental image of what he thought his mother was like before he died. Back when they were two love struck teenagers with the whole future ahead of them.

After his mother had died he lived on the streets. Picking trash for food and sleeping with the rest of the homeless. He had no idea how he survived, but he remembered how he ended up here in the first place. He had just turned sixteen and was living in New Mexico. He had developed a pretty bad drug habit himself and was whoreing himself out with a few of his friends. Thinking back at all those horrible memories he got chills. He remembered he didn't matter who had sex with him, male or female. He just wanted the cash…that's when he met Nix. It was warm summer's night and he appeared before him while he was sleeping up against one of the old broken down churches. At first Swann thought he was a customer and stood up quickly in his torn and dirty clothes. Pushing back his hair he told Nix he was twenty if he wanted any. That's when Nix threw his head back and simply laughed. Opening his palm, a beautiful fire appeared from it. Swann remembered becoming transfixed on it before Nix's eyes glittered.

"How the fuck can you do that?"

Nix closed his palm and the fire was gone. Smiling he stepped forward before putting his arm around him.

"I'll show you…I'll show you everything."

Nix brought him deep into the desert that night to the ranch. Back when Nix had twenty other followers in total. Quaid, Pimm, and Jennifer were there. Nix introduced him and told him that this was his home now…these people were his family.

Swann at first felt uneasy and scared. He didn't believe in which until now.

Everyone was friendly and welcoming. Nix had a helper who was fourteen…his name was Butterfield. Right from the start Butterfield was jealous of Swann. Nix gave Swann clean clothes and food. He told him he was safe now and that he would show him everything he ever wanted to see.

Within a week Swann decided to stay.

Everyone was nice and during the day they usually worked the land around the ranch. Nix had meetings with them twice a day. Everyone would gather around transfixed as Nix would give these powerful and chilling speeches. Each time he would give such meaning to his words it seemed scary.

Swann became good friends with Quaid, Jennifer, and Pimm. They were all around his age and usually all hung around each other. Everyone pretty much had the same back-story…they were runaways with no family. On the ranch Swann learned how to fire guns and read and write. It really did seem like a family. Time had no meaning there.

He looked up to Nix as though he was his father.

Each night once everyone was fast asleep Nix would take Swann aside and talk with him for hours. He promised him he would show him the secrets of the universe. He slowly began to teach Swann his ways. Within the first six months of living there Nix taught Swann how to use mind control. Somehow Swann was a fast leaner and was amazed at how there truly was a thing called magic. Nix told him great stories and taught him how to fly and other little tricks. Soon everyone knew that Swann was Nix's favorite. Butterfield's hate for him grew worse. Talk began to go around to ranch that Nix wanted Swann to take over for him one day and show the followers the ways of the world.

It all seemed so overwhelming.

Swann knew Nix loved him.

Yet…things didn't seem right.

A year past and Swann was Nix's apprentice. He was the only one who had enough power to create the same magic as Nix could. Twice, late at night Nix attempted to kiss and hold Swann. Each time Swann pulled away as Nix laughed, gently touching his face.

"Within time…within time. Then we'll rule the world together."

Everyone at the ranch slept together. It was something Nix loved. He taught them that flesh was just a trap and that death was the biggest illusion of all. Sharing flesh was something that had to be done. Most of the time orgies would be held in front of him. Nix would sit up watching them, drinking wine and watching Swann as he licked his lips.

Swann mostly slept with Jennifer.

Jennifer had fallen in love with Swann, and even confessed this. She told him she would do anything for him but Swann had to admit he didn't think of her that way. He loved her as a friend, but never as a lover. Yet, Jennifer still wanted to sleep with him. Swann felt guilty, and empty inside.

Finally, things began to go wrong.

Swann remembered the screams at night. He remembered overhearing Nix and sometimes spying on him. He remembered watching him skin a young farm boy alive when he stumbled upon a ranch. Soon Swann began to fear Nix and discovered that he didn't want to change the ways of the world…he wanted to destroy it. He saw that all this magic was nothing but evil.

Nix was insane and wanted him.

That's when Swann met up with Quaid, Jennifer, and Pimm one night in his car. The same car Nix had found for him and gave to him. This last summer Quaid and Swann spent many hours fixing it up in the hot summer sun.

They all knew things were going bad. Nix was crazy and had to be stopped.

So what would they do?

Leave?

They had no place else to go?

For two weeks straight, shortly after midnight the four of them would meet up in Swann's car and talk. Swann had been doing research and had stolen one of Nix's books. One of the books that was bound in human flesh. He read that the only way to stop Nix was to bind him.

They all planned out how they would escape.

At first Swann told them that they should all just leave. That's when Quaid laughed at him.

"He'll find you Swann…wherever you go he'll find you."

Swann shook his head.

"No, he's just a man."

"Is he?"

Swann looked at his friend unsure before looking in the backseat at the two girls.

"I promise I'll keep you all safe…I know how."

"Then let's just leave Swann…we'll go into town one day and get those guns Nix had hidden and just leave, take off…"

Swann stared ahead.

He thought of Nix searching the world for him. Would he really just leave? Leave the man who had taken him in? The man who gave him a home and a family? The same man who showed him such powers it terrified Swann.

Swann didn't know.

A week later they had made their decision. They were all going to leave.

Their plan was to split up afterwards. Maybe meet up in a year or two. They knew Nix would send some of the others after them. The plan was to ride into town and pick up Nix's guns. After that they would all go their own ways.

That's when Swann found out that Nix had kidnapped a child.

Word traveled fast. It was just a few days before they planned on leaving. Nix had told them that he found this young girl at an orphanage. He planned on making a sacrifice for the upcoming year. He planned on spilling her blood on the desert sand. Nobody was allowed to see her until it happened. That's when Swann knew Nix had gone too far. That morning they heard helpless cries from Nix's room. Butterfield was guarding it. Meeting up outside, Swann, Quaid, Jennifer, and Pimm decided enough was enough.

He had to be stopped.

Swann then showed them the metalwork to bind Nix.

"Where did you get that?"

Pimm gasped.

"I stole it from him, I know how to do this."

"Swann…this is crazy."

"Do you really want to live the rest of your life scared? He needs to be stopped…he's crazy."

"Do you have any idea what he'll do to us?"

"I'll protect you, I promise."

Jennifer was the first to agree. Then Quaid, then Pimm.

Moments later Nix appeared, telling everyone he wanted to share his wisdom with them and to gather up inside. That's when Swann turned towards him. His eyes wild.

"No."

Everyone froze.

"What?"

Swann simply shook his head and went to his car.

Nix watched him, amused.

His followers watched.

That's when Quaid shook his head as well.

"This is bullshit man, killing little kids."

Turning, Quaid shot a look at everyone.

"Fuck all of you."

Quaid joined Swann.

Without a word, Jennifer and Pimm followed. Nix watched as they pulled away. Butterfield couldn't believe it.

"Your really going to let them go?"

Nix folded his arms watching Swann's car.

"He'll be back…"

Turning, everyone followed him inside.

Driving out further, the four of them found where Nix had hidden his guns in an old underground bunker. Grabbing what they needed, everyone seemed unsure as they grabbed their weapons. Jennifer seemed to be the only one who seemed deadest on helping Swann.

Swann knew of course this was because of how she felt about him.

Grabbing their stuff, they headed back.

Driving back, Swann's mind was set.

He was going to stop this.

Snapping out of his own thoughts and memories, Swann clutches the steering wheel tighter before looking ahead through his dusty windshield. Horrible visions appeared before him as he drove forward, remembering that day. Quaid, Pimm, and Jennifer all joined him and went back to rescue the little girl Nix had kidnapped. From the moment Swann stepped out of his car that day he knew what had to be done. Along with getting the kid, he needed to finally put to stop to all this madness. He felt dirty inside knowing how much he had trusted and followed Nix in the beginning. How he learned and listened, believing everything he said. Part of him felt guilty knowing he was turning on the one man who saw something in him. The only person who took him off the streets and truly cared about him. Remembering all those times of Nix showing him how much the mind could bend if taught the right way. How amazed he was whenever he felt the power pulse in his veins. How he could slowly lift off the ground if he put enough thought into it. How he could light fire within a flick of his fingers, how he could shape shift things and make things move.

It scared yet excited him.

He now truly believed there was something else to this world. Magic was real and so wasn't Heaven and Hell. Once he saw what an evil man Nix was, and all the lies he had told…he knew what had to be done.

Yet through all these terrible memories he remembered slowly creeping into Nix's room with his gun held out. His heart racing, and his hands shaking. He knew how powerful Nix was…and what he would do to him if he caught him. Going in he remembered hearing a cry and jumping.

That's when he saw her.

A little girl, twelve or thirteen. Scared and curled up in a little ball crying. Her sundress dirty and long scratches on her arms and legs. That's when Swann felt the strangest feeling overcome him. He wasn't scared nor nervous. Looking at her he knew why he had come back. Kneeling down and taking the gag out of her mouth he placed his hands on her tiny face as she cried.

Both locked eyes.

"You're gonna be okay…"

Brushing away part of her dirty blond hair he looked at this girl and feel completely in love. She was beautiful. That's when she began to scream.

Within seconds visions of Nix appearing before him, his eyes set on him.

"I knew you would come…I have so much power to give you. All you have to do is beg."

"Fuck you."

Swann remembered standing up against the wall, looking at him.

"You don't think I have it to give? YOUR WRONG!"

Within seconds Nix flew across the room crashing him into the wall. His hands grabbed at his neck choking him.

"I could eat your fucking soul!"

That's when he saw flashes of when they stopped Nix. How he had gotten inside his head and showed him such awful things Swann knew for the rest of his life he would never be the same.

He got to see how humans looked in God's eyes.

Feeling goosebumps break out on his arms he kept remembering.

Within seconds he remembered the horrible screams and gunshots. Seeing her, so tiny and little holding the gun before dropping it and breaking down. He remembered how Jennifer tossed him the bag to bind Nix and how he had covered his face, muffling his cried of revenge. Moments later the terrible monster that was once his leader was still.

Swann remembered standing up with the others as they circled around the dead body.

"Dead."

Quaid said.

"What do we do now?"

"We bury him so deep…nobody will ever find him."

That's when she began to cry, slowly Swann put his arm and tried his hardest to sooth her. He wanted to let her know that he had stopped it. Nix couldn't hurt her anymore.

The rest of that horrible day was a complete blur. Once they left the ranch they saw that all of Nix's followers had no more fight left in them. In fact, everyone had ran off into the desert. Still, Quaid and Swann kept their guns handy. Swann thought for sure that Butterfield would show up.

Instead, the ranch was deserted.

Jennifer and Pimm took the little girl into Swann's car as Quaid and him lugged Nix's lifeless corpse into the van outside. The entire time Swann felt in edge, waiting for Nix to jump up and claw his nails into his neck.

Instead, he was still.

They loaded the body up and had the women follow them. They drive nearly fifty miles out in the middle of nowhere and opened Swann's trunk to get the shovels.

Pimm stayed in the car with the little girl as Jennifer, Quaid, and Swann dug for hours.

By the time they had finished night had fallen and a million sparking stars were out in the sky. Wrapping Nix's body up they threw him in, nearly ten feet deep and began to fill the grave. With each shovelful of dirt Swann felt free.

Finally they finished, dirty, exhausted, and drained.

"Your sure man, nobody will find it?"

Quaid asked lighting a smoke. Swann shook his head, staring at the ground almost dazed.

"I hope not."

"Now what?"

Swann glanced over at his car and saw the little girl fast asleep with Pimm sitting beside her.

"Go our own ways…live our life's."

"You…think we can? I mean…are we safe?"

Jennifer asked with uneasy eyes.

"Nix's people have no fight left in them…their lost without their leader. Anyways most of them are addicts…that's the only way Nix got them to follow him in the first place. Their all gonna go back living on the streets anyways."

Everyone nodded, it was true. Each and every one of them were ex-addicts, that's how Nix got them to join in the first place. Turning, Jennifer pointed in the direction of his car.

"What about the girl?"

Swann looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"Your gonna drop her off someplace…somewhere with kids right?"

"Yeah…sure…"

Quaid and Jennifer eyed each other before Swann headed back to his car. Within seconds he opened the trunk and threw down his shovel. Jennifer and Quaid slowly followed. Going around, Swann leaned up against the driver's side of the car and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sighing he looked off into the empty dark land.

It was over…it was finally over.

That's when Pimm opened the passenger side door and got out, looking around.

"Is…it finished?"

Quaid who was drinking a beer from Swann's trunk nodded.

"Done."

Jennifer was in the middle of rewrapping her cut hand which had started bleeding badly after shoveling.

"How's the girl?"

"Fast asleep…took awhile."

"She…okay?"

Swann asked, his voice slightly uneven.

"Pretty shaken up…as far as I know she has no family…nothing."

"What's her name?"

"Dorothea."

Swann glanced inside the car and saw the little girl sprawled out fast asleep up front. Suddenly his heart melted.

"Dorothea…"

He whispered under his breath.

"So what now?"

Swann looked up.

"Stick to the plan, go our own ways and keep our mouths shut and our eyes open…maybe in a year or so we'll meet up again."

Quaid and Pimm nodded.

"I'm gonna take the girls to the junkyard where I have a few cars ready…got enough cash to go awhile."

Swann nodded.

"Los Angeles?"

"Yeah…or Mexico, whatever works."

"You?"

Jennifer asked with hopeful eyes. Swann looked back down into the car again at the little girl.

"Gonna drop her off someplace…then just go my own way."

"You sure we're safe?"

Pimm asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm sure."

Quaid nodded before finishing his beer and tossing it to the ground. Up above a full moon was peeking out. Walking over, Quaid offered his hand to Swann.

"I'll see you around buddy."

Swann shook his hand.

"Will do."

Turning, Quaid went back to the van. Pimm only looked at Swann before turning and following him. The engine of the van was started. That's when Jennifer walked over.

"So I guess this is it?"

Swann looked down at his boots.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Where will you go?"

Swann shrugged.

"Around…I'll find someplace."

Jennifer glanced over her shoulder at Quaid and Pimm who were waiting.

"You know…I could come with you, I mean…"

"Jennifer don't."

"But…"

"We made a deal, it isn't safe this way."

Jennifer's heartbroken eyes studied him for a moment.

"It really was that horrible wasn't it?"

Swann just stared at her. Jennifer then leaned forward, softly pressing her lips up against his before whispering…

"I'll always love you Philip Swann…"

Before he could say anything she turned away and joined the others. Swann waved as Quaid pulled away. Seconds later he was alone.

Turning, he looked at the grave and got chills.

He wanted to get away from here. Getting in the car, he looked over at the sleeping girl before starting the engine.

She didn't wake.

Driving through the night, Swann kept thinking back at what happened.

Was it really all over?

By dawn he had made good miles and was heading West. Turning on the back highways he kept driving ahead before looking down at her. She hadn't stirred in hours, in fact she was curled up so tightly in a ball on the passenger seat it worried Swann. Her face was dirty, streaked with dirt and blood. Glancing down at her, Swann wondered what was he really going to do with her. He knew there were plenty of orphanages around, good ones in fact. Swann was thinking once she woke up maybe she could tell him where she had been taken from. Maybe he could put her someplace safe with other little children…someplace where nobody could find her.

That's when her eyes opened.

Right away it took a second for her to adjust to her surroundings, nearly jumping she sat back against the door and stared at Swann. Looking over, Swann tried his hardest not to scare her. The girl's eyes darted around before looking ahead though the windshield.

All she saw was the sun slowly peeking up over the desert land.

"Where…am I?"

Her voice was small and cracked.

"You're safe…do you remember me?"

The girl stared at him before slowly nodding.

"Is…he dead?"

Swann looked over at her again before staring ahead at the windshield. He felt his insides shake.

"Yeah…he's dead."

"Are…you sure?"

Swann nodded.

The girl sat there for a second before looking in the back seat, puzzled and confused.

"Where are your friends?"

"They all went their own way…safer you know?"

The little girl nodded, somehow Swann got the feeling she wasn't your typical twelve year old girl. Her eyes seemed so much older. Thinking of how much she had all ready seen his heart ached for her. It wasn't fair what Nix and his people had done to her. He knew for himself he would never be the same…would she?

"Your name is Dorothea right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Philip. Philip Swann."

Swann took one hand off the steering wheel and offered it to her. Dorothea slowly shook it, her hand nearly being swallowed up by his.

"What…was he? Was he the devil?"

Swann took a deep breath.

"Kinda…yeah I guess."

"And you really stopped him?"

Swann looked at her.

"We all did…"

That's when Dorothea lowered her head and began to weep. Swann felt alarmed by this before pulling over on the side of the road. Taking a second, he had no idea what he was doing. She was just a child and he was just some screwed up teenager. Slowly he slid over on his seat and put his arms around her skinny shoulders.

"Shhh…it's all right…I'll protect you."

Dorothea wept against his chest as Swann gently brushed back her hair. That's when he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her.

He was in love.

Snapping out of his thoughts Swann was suspired by the blowing horn of a fourteen wheeler going past him. Jumping in his seat, he watched as the truck raced by and then ahead of him. Blinking, it took him a second to focus before seeing his hands shake on the wheel. Eyeing his rearview mirror for a brief second he thought he saw Nix sitting in the back seat grinning at him. Nearly screaming, Swann jumped before snapping his head to the side to look.

Instead he found nothing, just an empty backseat.

Feeling more goosebumps break out on his arms he felt his heart give a faint dance in his chest. Looking forward he saw the truck was nearly out of sight now on the road. Sitting there for a second he looked at the rearview mirror one last time before taking a deep breath.

He was just on edge, nothing more.

Minutes later he pulled into the small trailer park. Last month, shortly after finding himself the job at the gas station Dorothea and him he driven past here. The lot was small, with about twenty trailers in total. The woman who owned it was a middle aged witch who smoked at least three packs a day and put enough makeup on her sun dried face it looked almost like paint. She had herself an overweight little girl who mostly stayed inside watching the TV. Her eldest, a trouble making teenage boy was hardly around and mostly being brought in by the local police.

Every time this happed Swann would watch from the trailer window, nervous…thinking they might be here to take Dorothea away.

But the woman minded her own business. On the day Swann had gone to the main office, which was connected to her own trailer he had lied saying Dorothea was his younger sister. The woman didn't ask any questions and simply asked for three hundred upfront and fifty a month after the first six months. Swann had saved plenty of money, mostly from stealing and paid the woman without a word.

The trailer was mostly local whores, elderly couples, or young guys who worked in the city. There really wasn't any excitement there. Everyone minded their own business and did their own thing, still…Swann hated to let Dorothea out of his sight.

There was a general store a few miles down the road and in the back of all the trailers there was an old cracked aboveground pool with green water. Usually at night radios from the trailers could be heard until the early hours of the morning. Swann and Dorothea drifted off to sleep most lights listening to them. Most of the elderly couples spent their days inside with their small AC's on full blast. Once dusk came they would all come out on their lawn chairs drinking beer or ice tea as the big zapper flickered and hummed. Swann had told Dorothea if she did fact want to stay with him, which was a topic of discussion shortly after he held her that morning on the side of the road. He told her she had to be smart and keep a low profile. He explained that he would keep her safe but there still might be some of Nix's people looking for them. She understood and made her choice.

The days he worked she stayed inside. Swann was glad he paid the extra sixty to get a trailer with AC. He hated the fact of leaving her alone all day, but she really didn't seem to mind.

The trailer was small and cramped but Dorothea made do. A few days after they moved there Swann went to a thrift shop in town and bought as many dresses and clothes that he thought Dorothea would use. When he came back Dorothea threw her arms around him, nearly squeezing him to death.

Swann remembered smiling as she made the biggest deal over all these used and secondhand clothes. Swann had also gotten her a few other odds and ends that didn't cost that much money. A compact, a hairbrush, a few hair ties, and a few old dolls he found in a bin. He knew it was dumb to waste money on such stupid things,. But never in his life did he feel so happy seeing her eyes light up with excitement when he brought everything home.

He had also bought himself a few clothes and pairs of jeans, just enough to keep them for the time being.

Behind the owner's trailer was a public bathroom, that didn't look as if it had been cleaned in month, but on the side was an old washer and dryer that shocking enough still worked. Once a week Swann would go to the general store and get them food.

Dorothea spent her days in the trailer, Swann hated keeping her locked up but he was so scared something might happen when he wasn't there. Dorothea didn't seem to mind. Every day whenever he got up she would be peacefully sleeping beside him, still curled up in a little ball with one of her dolls in her hands. At first Swann offered to sleep on the small couch near the kitchen area but Dorothea begged him to stay. She explained he kept the nightmares away. So…Swann stayed.

At first it was awkward, and Swann would stay on the very edge of the bed letting Dorothea have all the space. Whenever she moved at night or touched him by accident he would flinch.

But within time it soon became second nature. He worked most of the days away and whenever he came home she would be there waiting for him. Every night it was the same, her eyes would light up as she ran towards him.

"Philip!"

She would jump into his arms asking him a million questions about his boring day.

Somehow, she made things better.

He would take her on walks at dusk or late at night. Mostly around the trailer park or down to the general store. She loved walking with him and always held his hand listening to him as he told her stories about the stars.

They swam twice in the pool out back in total. Both times they laughed at how nice it felt, yet how disgusting their skin looked after they were done. Swann remembered how the water glittered off her skin as she swan underneath the surface, impressing him on her swimming kills.

She had no family, her parents had died when she was young. She had been placed in different homes up until this happened. She didn't seem to care though, she told Swann he was her new family.

Both had slowly became close as weeks began to drift by. Whenever they had dinner on the front steps of their trailer they would talk, mostly about nothing. Swann was suspired at how mature she acted and carried herself.

They lived a simple, yet happy life together.

As of right now the future seemed hazy.

Swann caught himself more then once staring at her. Fixed on her beautiful dirty blond hair, her glittering eyes, her tanned skin…

And each time Swann would remind himself that she was just a child.

Yet, he still wanted to give her a better life then this.

She seemed happy, but he wanted her to have more.

Both didn't talk about what happened, Swann didn't like talking about the past.

They lived together in the cramped trailer, yet were happy and got closer over time. Now as Swann pulled up he began thinking of telling Dorothea about his power. Parking, he sat there for a second wondering if the truth would scare her. Before he could think of anything else the screened in door swung open and Dorothea appeared. She was wearing a light blue sundress, one of her books in her hand.

Dorothea had picked up reading very well, and unknown to Swann each day when he left for work she would wake up early and sneak out to the pool. She knew the water was gross, but she loved how the water felt whenever she dove underneath. She had been working on her swimming and looked forward to her a few hours each day out in the pool. But whenever noon came she would dry off quickly and go back in the trailer. She didn't want anyone to see her. Philip had warned her about that, she didn't want to be taken away. So she would fix herself lunch and then get lost in reading, always glancing at the clock every second waiting for him to come home.

She thought he had the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Philip!"

Dropping her book she ran out towards the car, her dirty flip flops pounding against the dirt. Swann right away couldn't help it, a grin appeared on his face as he got out. Moments later she jumped into his arms and was hugging him.

After dinner, Dorothea and him sat on the hood of his car looking up at the stars. It was another warm night out, and in the faint distance they heard a baseball game being played on the radio. Sitting on the hood, Swann reached into his back pocket and produced a long plastic wrapper.

He handed it to Dorothea.

Dorothea looked down at it puzzled.

"What's that?"

"It's a sparkler, I got it yesterday at the store…must of forgot…here."

"What's a sparkler?"

"You never used one?"

Dorothea shrugged before Swann smiled and peeled the wrapper.

"It's like a candle…you mostly see things around the 4th of July…you need to watch out though, it can burn you."

"What does it do?"

"You'll see…here hold it."

Dorothea held the long black stick before Swann took his lighter out from his side pocket.

"Here…"

Swann leaned over and within seconds the sparker came to life. Dorothea jumped a little before her eyes became transfixed on the white little ambers jumping up and the fizzing sound that filled the air. Right away she began to giggle.

"This is so cool!"

"Wave it around, look what happens."

Dorothea made small circles in the air with it watching the stick crackle and pop, a pleasant smell of powder filled the air as she began laughing. Swann sat back laughing as well, he loved making her happy.

A minute later the sparkler died out. Dorothea smiled before looking at him.

"Wow, that was really fun!"

Swann looked at the burnt out sick for a second uneasily, not really knowing if now was the time. Then, very slowly he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

The sparker came to life again, ten times brighter then before. This time Dorothea almost dropped it. She seemed stunned.

"Whoa!"

Watching it completely amazed, Dorothea's eyes then drifted over to Swann.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

Swann snapped his fingers again and it went out, the smell of the burning hanging in the air.

Swann snapped them again and it started up again. Dorothea's mouth opened but no words came out. Slowly, with her free hand she tried snapping her fingers.

Nothing.

Looking over at Swann, she seemed confused.

"How…can you do that?"

Swann sat back looking at her before sighing.

"Dorothea…I have a lot to tell you."

An hour later both were sitting in the darkness of the trailer park at an old picnic table near the pool. Dorothea's burnt out sparker laid on the table.

A few fireflies danced around them as a wolf howled in the distance.

Swann had finally stopped talking nearly ten minutes ago. He knew it was a lot for her to take in.

Finally she looked at him.

"So…you can really do that stuff?"

Swann nodded.

"He taught you?"

Swann felt ashamed, yet nodded again.

"Nothing bad though, just simple stuff."

"Your…the only one?"

"For real? As far as I know…yes."

Dorothea sat there, almost deep in thought before getting up. Swann at first was afraid she might try to run. Instead she silently slipped off her flip flops and walked over to the pool.

"Dorothea?"

Swann called out watching her. Slowly she climbed the ladder to the pool before standing on the edge. Swann got up and walked over, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Dorothea looked at him, the stars above seemed to light up her eyes in the darkness.

"Show me…"

Swann nodded before taking his hands and thinking hard. Slowly Dorothea's feet began to move across the surface of the water. At first she seemed scared before looking down and seeing Swann's face in serious deep thought. Slowly she glided over the water with grace, the souls of her feet barley skimming the surface.

After a few moments Swann brought her down over to him. Setting her down on the ground, Dorothea took a second before looking up at him, stunned.

"It's really real!"

Swann smiled down at her.

"Oh Philip…this is amazing!"

Swann's hand went down before gently brushing the side of her face with love.

"We need to keep it a secret, nobody can know."

"Just us?"

"Just us."

Dorothea nodded.

"You're the most amazing man in the world Philip Swann."

Swann laughed before Dorothea stood on her tiptoes and just was able to kiss the side of his jaw line quickly. Swann was suspired and taken off guard by this. Dorothea blushes before smiling at him and walking back to the trailer.

Watching her, Swann smiled.

One day…he was going to marry her.

One day.


	2. Chapter 2

**2012**

"Sapphire! Time to get up!"

Dorothea climbed the spiral carpeted staircase, her slim hand coasting up the iron worked railing as she got to the second floor. It was a beautiful early summer morning and sunlight streamed in through the large bay windows of the mansion. Dorothea, dressed in a long flowing burnt orange sundress and shall walked in her sandals to her daughter's bedroom. Coming to the door, Dorothea turned the crystal doorknob and smiled as she slowly swung it open.

"Wake up birthday girl!"

Sapphire's room was like any other teenage girl. Her large canopy bed was in the center of the room, surrounded by colorful plush pillows of blue, pink, and lime green. Her walls were covered in rock posters and photographs of her friends from school. Her desk was littered with junk, papers, makeup, her I-pod, and somewhere among the rest of the litter her laptop. Her dressers had clothes bulging from them along with her closet. Wrapped around one bedpost was a pink feather bower. The sweet smell of vanilla and perfume filled the air as Dorothea smiled and walked in. Sapphire was sprawled across her bed in a black tank top and pink Pj shorts. Her long brown hair, now tinted almost a ruby red fell over her deeply tanned back. She slept with her face buried in one of her pillows. Dorothea smiled before going over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ever since school let out Sapphire had been spending her nights texting and sleeping until twelve. Gently she shook her.

"Wake up birthday girl…it's you're special day."

Sapphire moaned and turned over, grumpy in the morning as usual. Dorothea smiled before shaking her again.

"Come on hon, we got things to do."

"Five more minutes please!"

Sapphire mumbled as she tried to hide underneath her pillows. Dorothea laughed and gave her a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Come on!"

Standing, Dorothea crossed her daughter's room before drawing back her light baby blue curtains that were slight moving back and forth by the warn breeze outside. Looking out at the balcony, Dorothea could see the caterers all ready setting up outside. It looked like another beautiful day out, the sun was shinning, it was warning up, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Sapphire sat up, her face puffy and her hair sticking up. Rubbing her eyes she blinked and looked over at her mother.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty, come on Gladys made pancakes, you're favorite…strawberry."

Sapphire reached over at her nightstand, which had hair ties and tissues scattered about and pulled her long hair into a tight ponytail. Reaching over she grabbed her black and green cell phone and all ready began typing away. Dorothea rolled her eyes before walking over. Taking the cell phone out of her daughter's hands she snapped it closed.

"Hey!"

Dorothea smiled.

"Come on, we got tons to do."

Sapphire made a face at her mother before smiling. Dorothea then felt completely overwhelmed staring down at her. She looked so much like her father. She had Caribbean greenish blue eyes. Her skin was deeply tanned, and her natural hair color was brown like his. Her features looked so much like him it seemed scary. Trying to smile, Dorothea told her she would race her down to the kitchen. Sapphire made some cocky comment before darting out of bed gigging and running down the stairs. Dorothea listened to her running footsteps and smiled before following.

Seventeen years, seventeen whole years. Had it really been that long?

Thinking back at all this time it really did seem to have flashed before her very eyes. Living in the very same mansion, Dorothea couldn't believe how much had happened, and how she had really moved on. Standing there, looking around her daughter's room she eyed one of her dressers, which was covered in different picture frames. Most of them were of her and her friends from school, at prep rallies, or on vacation. One was of Dorothea and her just taken last year, standing by the pool, their arms around each other and wearing sunglasses smiling. There was a few of Harry and her, the biggest was the one taken in New York at Times Square. Then there was one of her father.

It was a photograph Dorothea had given her just a few years ago. A photograph Sapphire seemed fascinated with. It must have been taken either in 83 or 84, just a year or so after Philip had taken Dorothea in. He still had that beautiful long hair of his and was leaning against his old Thunderbird, hands stuffed in his pockets and a slight smile on his face. Dorothea remembered Philip was forced to sell the car a year before they went to Vegas to make rent. Dorothea begged him not to, knowing how much he loved the car but he insisted. He told her it was just a stupid car and that they would need the money later on down the road. A few days later she remembered he had brought her home all new clothes and shoes, telling her the ones she had were getting too small. Dorothea thought back on how much she knew she loved him then, wrapping her arms around him tightly and thanking him as he nervously and stiffly said your welcome to her. She had taken the photo a few months before hand with an old camera she got at a junk sale at one of the trailers down the road. She had learned how to develop the film by an old neighbor of theirs who paid Dorothea to walk his dog. Dorothea had kept this photograph close to her all those years, each night whenever Philip was working she would stare at it for hours, knowing he was the man of her dreams and would always protect her.

This photo was framed simply and sat there among all the others that documented Sapphire's life. Looking at the photo and feeling her heart dully ache, Dorothea turned and walked downstairs to meet her daughter.

Meeting her in the kitchen, Sapphire sat at the long Mexican marble style center island and was in the middle of thanking Gladys their housekeeper as she slid a well stacked pile of pancakes in front of her. Dorothea watched as her daughter drowned them in syrup and chased down three huge bites with a tall glass of milk…all the meanwhile still texting.

Today was Sapphire's 17th birthday. Dorothea had been planning this day for the last couple of months. There would be a pool party. Dorothea had invited fifty of her closest friends from her prep school to come over. Dorothea meanwhile was inviting a few of her own friends, and know more then likely the adults would spend the entire party inside with the central air blasting as they mixed cocktails and gossip.

Looking at her daughter the same overwhelming and almost dangerous feeling of love overcame her. Sitting there was her baby, now beginning to become a beautiful young woman. For a split second she felt very lonely, a feeling she had pushed away with self medicating and focus on Sapphire. The feeling that nearly made her kill herself when she was still pregnant with her. The same feeling that she had gotten even back when Philip was still alive after the first baby…the feeling that Harry had promised would go away within time.

Sighing, she tried to think of something else when the doorbell rang. Sapphire's eyes looked up before Dorothea smiled, knowing right away who it was.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

Sapphire asked, her bangs falling in her eyes making her even more beautiful in this morning light.

"You'll see, come on."

Sliding on stool, Sapphire gave her mother a confused look before following. Walking down the cold marble floors, and towards the front door, Sapphire was nervously smiling.

"I'm not going to open the door and see a brand new car with a bow on it am I?"

Dorothea laughed.

"In your dreams…"

Dorothea then opened the front door, standing there with flowers and sunglasses on was D'Amour. His hair now almost entirely gray. Sapphire's eyes grew huge before she squealed with delight.

"Oh my God!"

Sapphire ran into D'Amour's arms, nearly tackling him before squeezing him tight. D'Amour laughed while Dorothea stood back, her arms crossed and a pleased smile on her face. Sapphire started talking a mile a minute while D'Amour laughed.

A half an hour later, before Sapphire had to go upstairs and dress, the three of them sat in the huge living room on the white plush sofas and D'Amour handed Sapphire a huge brightly wrapped box.

"Picked this up in New York for you…thought you might like it."

Dorothea and him exchanged a look smiling as Sapphire tore the wrapping paper and tissue apart. Within seconds she screamed again.

"Harry! This is amazing!"

Sapphire held up a sea green leather designer bag that looked as though crystals were stitched onto the sides. Dorothea knew right away it was the bag Sapphire had had her eyes on since their last visit. It was also the same bag that had a seven-hundred dollar price tag on it.

Sapphire wrapped her arms around D'Amour, thanking him over and over again. D'Amour smiled telling her he was glad she liked it. Showing it off to her mother, Sapphire never looked so happy. A few minutes later Dorothea saw things were almost finished outside and eyed the clock.

"Your guests are going to start coming, better start getting ready."

Sapphire jumped up, kissing D'Amour on the cheek and thanking him again before running upstairs with her bag and saying something about posting how she got the most amazing gift on her 'wall'. Now alone Dorothea and D'Amour looked at each other and right away laughed. Gladys came in and served coffee as the old grandfather clock in the hallway chimed. Sitting there Dorothea asked how his flight was and D'Amour said fine. They talked a little bit, two old friends who had known each other for a very long time. D'Amour was staying the weekend here and was going to help Dorothea out with the party. Both laughed a few times, catching up until D'Amour stared down at his coffee cup and sighed.

Dorothea sat forward on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you…your going to have to promise not to get upset."

Dorothea nervously smiled.

"Of course, what is it?"

D'Amour stared at his hands for a few seconds before meeting Dorothea's eyes.

"I had a dream last night…a dream about him."


	3. Chapter 3

1986

"Son just sign right here and you'll be a star."

Philip sat across from Mr. Birch who was smoking a large Cuban cigar and sitting back in his leather chair. The two of them were in his office which over looked his nightclub The Gem. Being only two in the afternoon the entire place was empty. A bartender sat behind the glass bar polishing bottles as three waitresses in tight blue skirts began taking down the chairs that were stacked on the tables. Techno music pounded from the speakers below. In less in a couple hours this entire place would be packed.

Philip took a deep breath as Mr. Birch slid the paper across the table towards him. Licking his lips Philip felt his hand shake as he gripped the pen and began singing his name.

"I'm selling my soul to the devil."

A voice in the back of his head said. Right away chills filled his body as his faded blue eyes lifted up and stared Mr. Birch in the face.

"I just have one thing Mr. Birch."

"Ah, these new kids always have one thing. What that figure too small for you?"

Mr. Birch began to laugh but Philip went on.

"My illusions, I take them very serious. I my a routine…the same one I performed for your clients yesterday. I understand it needs work but I would like it if you respected my wishes and leave my illusions and backstage things to me to mind and take care of."

"So in other words don't prey into how you do your shit?"

Philip nodded before Mr. Birch grinned.

"You'll all alike. So scared somebody might figure out it's all smoke in mirrors. Well kid I'll respect your wishes., Your good…real good. In fact me and my men can't figure out how the hell you do half that shit. But I'm sure somebody will one day…but since I make all the money, I won't prey. I promise."

With that Philip decided to take his word and sign the contact. Giving to Mr. Birch he grinned.

"Rehearsal is two days from now. We'll get you settled and if opening night if as big as I think it will be…well Swannie, all your dreams will come true."

Philip shook hands with Mr. Birch as Valentine, Birch's personal driver walked him down to the parking garage out back. Philip decided to ride up front with him, sitting in the back of limos felt odd to him. As they drove in silence, down the Vegas strip Philip stared out the tinted windows in amazement.

He had never seen such a city before.

Finally Valentine spoke up.

"So it's final?"

Philip looked at him, his hair the same length he had it tied back into a ponytail. He nodded.

"I was nervous…in fact I still am."

Valentine kept driving.

"You shouldn't be. Your going to be amazing."

Philip had met Valentine at some old busted down bar a few miles from the trailer park a year before. Philip had been living a peaceful and perfectly happy life with Dorothea until one night he decided before going home he would swing by someplace and have a few nice cold beers.

Around that time he had been suffering from nightmares. Horrible ones…mostly of Nix.

Going there, it was nearly sunset. A few drunken truckers had decided to pick a fight and right away began to hassle Philip the moment he walked in. Loosing it for a second he used his power and threw both of them up against a wall as hard as he could. The others in the bar all gathered around in amazement before Philip left in a hurry.

Going to his car he heard someone call out.

"Wait!"

It was Valentine. Running over he looked Philip in the eyes and saw he was scared.

"You didn't even touch those men…how did you do that?"

Philip tried to leave before Valentine grasped his arm.

"Your Swann?"

The two took a ride together through the back roads and Valentine explained that he knew Quaid. That he was working as a driver in Los Angeles before he met Quaid at a small party downtown. The two had known each other…way back before Quaid even belonged to Nix's cult.

Valentine told Swann that he had suffered a pretty serious drug habit before cleaning himself up and moving to the city for good. That's when he began working as a driver full time. By chance, he had run into Quaid again who had admitted to him what they had all done. Valentine at first didn't believe Quaid, simply because all of it seemed impossible. But Quaid told him that Nix was a madman and had kidnapped a little girl who he was planning to kill. He told Valentine it was Swann's idea to save her. Valentine then began getting better job offers in Vegas and moved down for the time being. Quaid had asked before he left to keep his eyes open for any sign of Swann. It seemed that Jennifer and him hadn't spoken in nearly a year. Valentine told Swann that Quaid was working as a fortuneteller in down town LA. That he was doing well but was worried and wanted to know where Swann was and what had become of the young girl.

He told Swann that Pimm was married and running a ranch further up North.

He had been looking for Swann this entire time.

They got talking and Swann told him where Nix's grave was.

"We killed him."

Valentine looked at him as the two shared drinks on the hood of his car.

"Then why hide? Your power…it's amazing…Quaid told me about it. Why not do something with it?"

"And risk my life? It's too dangerous. What if people found out it was for real? They would kill me."

"Then why not pretend? Nobody needs to know it's magic. Just illusions…lies."

At first Swann felt uneasy and didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't like the fact Quaid had talked about this with Valentine and that he knew where Swann was living. Driving back to the trailer park he told Valentine he would have to hitch a ride back to the bar.

"You still live with the girl Quaid was talking about aren't you?"

Swann didn't say a word.

"Swann…she's just a child. If anyone found out they would take her away…"

That's when Swann saw Valentine as a threat and lashed out. Punching him as hard as he could in the face Valentine spit blood and looked at Swann's wild eyes.

"If anyone ever goes near her…I'll kill them."

"But don't you want a better life for her? I can tell…"

Valentine muttered a laugh as he held his bleeding lip.

"That you care for her deeply. Don't you want to give her a good life and everything she would ever wanted? Surely she isn't happy living in this dirty little trailer?"

Swann stared at the trailer and saw the lights were on inside. She was waiting up for him. Sighing, Swann decided to talk.

It took months of planning, and here they were. It was finally happening. Valentine had been the brains of the project. He knew club owners and brought Swann and Dorothea out to Vegas and introduced Swann to everyone he knew. Finally after a few small gigs, he now had a contract.

Swann remembered trying to convince Dorothea that this was the right choice.

"If we're smart…we'll be set for life."

Dorothea, as uneasy as she was understood and followed.

Swann remembered the day before, how he snapped his fingers and how fire appeared in his hands. How Mr. Birch's clients watched in amazement.

"Do that again son…I can't believe it."

If the next few weeks went as planned…Dorothea and him would be set for life.

Valentine brought Swann back to the small motel Dorothea and him had been staying in. Before getting out Valentine reached out and gently took Swann's hand.

"You can trust me Philip…you know that right?"

Swann thought back on everything that had brought him here and took a deep breath. As of right now the only people he truly did trust were Dorothea, Quaid, Pimm, Jennifer…wherever she was, and now Valentine.

"I know."

"All of you're dreams will come true, just you wait."

Smiling, Swann got out before Valentine called out that he would pick up him tomorrow morning. Watching the car pull away Swann turned his face towards the warm breeze that was blowing by and smiled. Standing on the strip he looked down at all the flashy unlit signs on this hot summer day. He stared down at the chapels, restaurants, and casinos. Even in the day light this place seemed buzzing with life and excitement. Thinking back at his lonely life in New Mexico, he looked at some of the tall skyscrapers of hotels and thought that if things did indeed work out one day…he would buy Dorothea a house ten times as tall. Laughing to himself he walked around back to the parking-lot and pool. Hands stuffed in his pockets he thought of how busy his life would become if things went as planned. A tiny part of him was scared, but thinking of giving Dorothea anything she wanted seemed like a dream come true. He had heard about people in the same line making it. The biggest name coming out of the woodwork was a fellow named David Copperfield. After watching a few tapes of his performances Swann had to laugh at how foolish it all seemed. Copperfield made it seem like a grand opera of some sorts. The lights, the smoke, the music and dancers. None of this was real. He remembered sitting on the motel bed with Dorothea as the two ate burgers as he watched one of the tapes on the TV. Swann laughed pointing and telling Dorothea how fake it all seemed.

"Seems real enough to me…are you going to be doing stuff like this?"

Swann shrugged.

Sure he had begun working on smaller performances for the club. Valentine and him just a day ago wrote down ideas in notebooks while having coffee at a diner down the street. A million ideas seemed to swim in Valentine's head until Swann laughed and made him stop.

"Whoa, slow down…it's just a club gig."

"No Philip, it's bigger then that. I can all ready tell you'll be the best."

Swann remembered his hair hanging in his eyes as he drank from his coffee mug and laughed.

"And why's that."

"Because what you're doing is real."

But it all seemed so funny. He would be standing and performing in front of all these people and lying the entire time. Everyone would be amazed, awed even…but deep down inside they would believe there was no magic and that they were just watching a very clever show. He knew people in the audience would later guess that wires and mirrors were involved. Little did they all know…he was doing something beyond their wildest dreams.

Things that only appeared in nightmares.

Things Nix had taught him.

Feeling a shiver, he tried not to think about any of that. Instead he tried to stay positive. He was staying smart about this as much as he hated the attention it might bring. It was a chance and he was going to make sure no matter what that the truth would never come out, nor would any danger come to Dorothea.

Stopping in his tracks he saw her.

Dorothea was sixteen now and beautiful. Her hair had stayed it's sandy blond color and she was slowly turning into a gorgeous thing of beauty. Almost every time Swann looked at her he couldn't believe this was the scared little girl he had saved nearly four years ago in a dirty little sundress.

Dorothea wore a two-piece bathing suit and swam in the motel's back pool. Nobody else was out as deserted lounge chairs were empty expect for Dorothea's beach bag and towel. Smiling, Swann felt that same feeling he had been getting lately, more often then ever. Leaning against the plastic fence he watched her before she saw him and swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Philip!"

She called out, a huge smile on her face as her brown eyes twinkled. Swann walked over before kneeling down and looking at her.

"Hey you."

Dorothea looked up at him, swimming in one place with a beautiful and lovely smile on her face. Her hair perfectly slicked back against her coffee creamed skin. Swann couldn't help it, a grin broke out across his face as he pushed his own hair back and looked at her.

He loved her.

"How did it go?"

"Well I'm performing this week."

Dorothea's eyes widened.

"You got it?"

Swann kept smiling.

"Yep."

"Oh my GOD! That's wonderful!"

Quickly Dorothea pulled herself out of the pool dripping wet before nearly knocking Swann down as he tried to stand. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she pressed her body against him and the feel of her breasts against his chest seemed nearly overwhelming. Swann laughed hugging her back, smelling the clean chemical water that dripped off in beads against her skin.

Right away Dorothea began asking a million questions a minute. Looking at her, Swann thought back at their four peaceful years together in the desert and how close they had gotten as time went on.

He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that he loved her.

She was now no longer a child, she was slowly becoming a woman. A woman who he was risking it all for. A woman that he wanted to give everything. A woman he so badly wanted to tell how much he loved her.

After the questions were answered the two of them went back into their motel room which had two separate beds. Over the course of the four years together, mostly living in that cramped trailer the two of them had shared a bed more then once. But always the terrible thought of how he might take advantage crossed Swann's mind who tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

Dorothea went into the bathroom to change after Swann promised her to take her out to eat to celebrate. Sitting on the bed, Swann looked down at his hands.

Focusing he made the small desk across the room lift for a second before softly putting it back down.

Seconds later Dorothea appeared in jeans and what seemed to be a very tight T-shirt. Swann was amazed at how well she got along living with him who seemed nearly completely clueless. Whenever he said this Dorothea would get serious and look him in the eye before telling him that he's taken good care of her and that he had no idea what she would of done without him. Still, she was becoming such a beautiful woman and seemed to be developing her own style. Swann had noticed over the last two years how much her body had changed, and how comfortable she seemed to be with it. Swann knew in another year or so she would nearly be as tall as him.

While other girls her age were having their sweet sixteen's, or going to high school, and learning how to drive…here she was in this Vegas motel room dressed in simple clothes and looking at him with those lovely brown eyes that made his heart melt.

"Okay, let's go. I wanna hear everything!"

Grabbing his hand, she lead him out. Laughing, Swann felt his stomach twirl as she leaned in close.

That night they walked hand in hand down the streets taking everything in. The entire time Swann couldn't help but smile. People passing by must of thought they were lovers. Looking at her under the sparking signs and glitter, both walked the strip together talking and holding hands. It was a beautiful warm night, and Swann knew he hadn't ever felt so happy before in his entire life. On their way back to the motel, Swann bought them both ice-cream cones. Swann watched her as she licked hers, making sure none of it dripped on her. Giggling, she kept holding his hand before both walked into the dimly lit parking-lot.

Swann, who had finished his ice-cream couldn't help but watch in amusement as Dorothea attempted to east the very last of hers. A tiny dribble went down the side of her small pink lips and she laughed.

"Help me! I'm a mess!"

Swann smiled before walking closer, his heart was thumping as hard as it could in his chest. His mouth felt dry, and his lips numb. He had never felt so nervous before in his life. Taking a deep breath, he stared at her beautiful young face and leaned down before kissing her on the corner of her mouth. Dorothea stood back as his lips gently touched her before he lifted his head and brushed his fallen hair away from his eyes, almost embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

He mumbled, quickly he turned away and began walking with his head down towards the motel. Dorothea stood there for a second speechless before she ran after him.

"Philip!"

Reaching him, she grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around. He stared at her, both locking eyes before Dorothea smiled.

"You love me don't you?"

Swann didn't say anything.

That's when she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back, her lips gently touching his as they softly opened for a slight moment. Both closed their eyes as Dorothea's arms went around him. When the kiss was over Swann looked amazed. He smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that."

Dorothea smiled before tugging on his arm.

"Come on."

Swann smiled.

"What?"

Dorothea tugged on his arm again and he followed. Both went out back where there wasn't a soul in sight. The place looked deserted as empty lawn chairs lined the small lit up pool. Swann stood on the edge looking at the water which lapped against the sides. Small spot lights sat on the bottom giving them enough light to see.

That's when Dorothea stripped off her T-shirt, throwing it to the side and standing in her bra. Swann looked away embarrassed as she finished undressing.

"Dorothea what are you doing?"

Dorothea laughed as she kicked off her shoes with the rest of her clothes.

"Going for a swim, come on."

"You can't do…that. Someone might see."

"Nobody ever comes out here at night Philip, come on don't be a chicken!"

That's when she dove into the water in a perfect splash. Swann forced himself to turn around and watch her surface. He couldn't believe it and right away looked down at his shoes. Dorothea laughed, her hair slicked back.

"You coming in?"

Swann felt himself beginning to get hard, his hands crossed in front of him as he bit down on his bottom lip. Part of him was telling saying this was wrong, another part told him to stop wasting time. Dorothea laughed as she swam around. Swann could barley made out her perfectly shaped and now very developed body under the surface. She then swam over to the side, dripping wet and smiling.

"Well?"

"Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to…but I can't. Not here."

Dorothea made a face.

"Then if your not coming in, I'll just have to get out."

Heisting herself up, she stood in front of him just inches away as water dripped off her. Smiling, she took a step closer.

"Philip?"

He kept looking off to the side.

"Philip?"

Her hand reached out and touched his face, making him finally look at her.

"Philip? Is it because you think I'm ugly?"

Swann looked her up and down and swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She's just a kid.

He kept trying to say to himself. She's just a kid.

"No, of course not. Your beautiful…"

Dorothea then leaned and kissed him away, her dripping wet body pressed up against his. Gathering her in his arms, Swann tried to forget about all his worries. Right now he was here with Dorothea, and he finally now knew after all these years that he had proven himself to her. That she did indeed love him and that he would do whatever he could in taking care of her. Not caring much about anything else he wrapped his open light suit jacket around her as the two of them kept kissing, very slowly their feet lifted off the ground for a few seconds. Breaking the kiss, Dorothea smiled at him before she stepped back a few feet and gathered up her closes. Pushing back her soaking wet hair, she smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her again. Swann watched her as she quickly redressed and began making her way up the back stairs to their room. He knew if anyone had walked by just then they would of seen them and most likely call the cops. Standing there Swann didn't know if he really should follower her or not. Standing there, he thought back at how innocent she was when he first laid eyes on her. Did he really want to take away that innocence?

An hour later both laid in bed together. The ceiling fan circling above them.

"Ah!"

Swann quickly lifted himself up by his arms and hovered above Dorothea who laid underneath him. Right away his eyes looked scared.

"I'm sorry!"

Dorothea took a second before biting down on her lip.

"It's okay…keep going."

Swann shook his head, he felt embarrassed and horrible.

"No, enough is enough…"

When he tried to roll away from her, Dorothea grabbed onto his upper arms as hard as she could. Swann was surprised by how hard she felt on. She stared at him, her eyes serious.

"I'm not that helpless little girl anymore Philip. I'm a woman…so love me like one."

Swann couldn't believe what she was saying. Instead she laid back, waiting for him. Swann laid there, underneath the top sheets and suddenly felt very hot. Sweat dripped off him as his hair kept hanging in his face. Taking a deep breath he lowered himself on her, trying not to let all his weight on top of her.

"Tell me if I hurt you, I mean it Dorothea."

Dorothea nodded and waited, staring up at the ceiling.

Swann thought back when he belonged to Nix's people. Everyone had orgies nearly every night. Nix's thoughts on it was that flesh needed to be shared. Swann remembered even when he was just sixteen he had all ready lost his virginally and was selling blowjobs behind alleys in order to score dope. Once he was taken under Nix's wing he started to shy away from sex. Jennifer and him had done it before, in fact he remembered one night waking up on the dirty dirt floor with her curled up sleeping against his chest and seeing Nix watching, a grin on his face.

Trying to focus, Swann tried again and had to grit his teeth together as he pushed forward. Dorothea yelped with pain for a second and then settled down.

A few hours later Dorothea was curled up tightly beside him and sleeping. He knew she was exhausted and truly had a wakeup call when it came to the reality of sex. It really wasn't love making at all…just sex. He hoped he hadn't hurt her. Laying there, shirtless he reached over and grabbed a cigarette and began to smoke. Right away he began thinking about his gig coming up, and the contact he had signed. Was Valentine right? Would be really be that much of a success?

He spaced out smoking in bed and thinking about it. That's when Dorothea rolled over and snuggled up against him. Eyeing her, he smiled and put his arm around her thin body. Kissing the top of her head, he laid there knowing whatever did happen…he would make sure he would marry her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2012**_

D'Amour and Dorothea sat together in the empty living room. Sunlight poured through the large windows and the outside music of the party could clearly be heard. Everyone else who wasn't outside was in the other wing of the house. Feeling better that they were completely alone, Dorothea saw how worried D'Amour's eyes looked and sat forward looking across at him.

"Okay, tell me everything."

D'Amour looked up before taking a deep breath.

"I had a dream about Philip the night before I left New York…it was like the dreams I used to have."

Dorothea felt a tightening in her chest. Sitting there she rubbed her hands together before looking at her dear friend. The two of them had been through a lot together, and they knew the truth behind Sapphire's father. Dorothea honestly didn't know how she could have gotten through the last seventeen years without him. Trying to remain calm, she felt her arms breakout in goose bumps.

"What was it about?"

"Well…I was in the ranch, just like how we left it that day. I was standing in the room where everything happened and suddenly something grabbed my ankle. I felt it Dorothea, digging into my skin. I jumped and looked down and there was a skeleton laying there in the same exact clothes he had on that day. The skeleton looked up and me and said 'The darkness is waiting again D'Amour. I'll have her, you'll see!'. And then I woke up."

Hearing this terrified Dorothea. Sitting there she tried her hardest not to look upset. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she took a second before blinking.

"It's just a dream…"

"Does this look like a dream?"

D'Amour lifted up his pants leg and revealed on his ankle ugly bruises in the shape of fingerprints.

That's when Dorothea sucked in a tiny breath.

"Oh God…"

_**Later that night…**_

"Okay, one! Two! Three!"

Dorothea took her hands from Sapphire's eyes and revealed the shinny BMW that she had wanted ever since she got her license. It was this year's model, and had cost a pretty penny. Sapphire's eyes widened before she screamed.

"OH MY GOD!"

All her friends crowded around with the other guests all gasped and began to clap. Everyone knew Dorothea thought the world of her only daughter. D'Amour stood beside Dorothea laughing before Sapphire turned and hugged her mom so tightly she couldn't breathe for a second.

"THANK YOU!"

Sapphire ran towards the car with her friends, right away looking the car over and screaming with excitement. D'Amour laughed, crossing his arms before joining Dorothea.

"You know, you spoil her rotten."

Dorothea smiled watching her daughter, feeling such overwhelming love it seemed dangerous.

_**Later…**_

Sapphire was sprawled out on her bed sleeping. Dorothea crept in, smiling before pulling the covers up around her. Leaning down, she gently kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday baby."

Turning, she left.

Downstairs, all the guest had left hours ago. The hired catering company was cleaning up outside. The party had been a success. Dorothea walked down the staircase, feeling mixed emotions. She was thrilled her daughter's birthday had been wonderful, but at the same time D'Amour's story sent chills down her spine.

D'Amour was downstairs at the bar having a drink. Turning on his stool he smiled before raising his glass.

"Congrats on the successful party."

Dorothea warmly smiled before going over and taking a seat beside him. Sighing, she looked around.

"I can't believe she's all ready seventeen. Next year college…"

D'Amour smiled before patting her on her back.

"You've done real good with her Dorothea, she's a little sweetheart."

Dorothea felt worried.

"I-I…I-'m just w-worried…"

Her words began to break up before Dorothea set down his glass, his expression changing to concern.

"What is it?"

Dorothea looked up, her eyes saying it all.

"You don't think…he could come back?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**1988**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Philip Swann!"

Philip came off the stage, wearing a tight leather suit before stepping down the front steps as the audience began to go wild. The lights and smoke flashed, as the music filled the theater. Running down to the red carpet floor, Philip raced over to the front row before offering his hand out to a beautiful blond woman in her twenties. The girl looked at her friends, not being able to believe that Philip Swann was asking her to stand with him. Taking his hand, she stood before the music began to dull. The camera were on them as Philip smiled, kissing her hand before leaning in close.

"Now what's your name love?"

The girl giggled.

"Marcy."

"Marcy, beautiful name. Now just do as I say and get ready to be amazed!"

The girl giggled again before Philip took a simple piece of paper out and showed it to the audience. Handing it to the girl, he motioned for her to show the audience as well that it was a simple piece of paper, no tricks.

The girl did so before handing it back to Philip. There the camera zoomed in as he began to twist and shape the paper to look like a tiny white flower. Music played as he did so before he showed the girl the paper flower. There he lifted his hand above the paper flower and began to make the flower levitate before everyone's eyes.

There were gasps in the audience as the girl laughed, completely amazed.

Philip made his hand hover above the flower, making it float in the middle of the air. That's when Philip snapped his fingers, a quick flame appeared and that's when a real red rose was replaced in his hands. The girl began laughing before he held the rose up and handed it to her.

The audience went wild as Philip took a bow.

Kissing the girl's hand as he handed her the flower, he took another bow before the music went up and the lights went up. Everyone was clapping like crazy as the dancers came on the stage and Philip quickly disappeared from sight. Running backstage as the lights went up, the show was over. The clapping from the audience could be heard a mile away. Slightly out of breath, Philip laughed as his stagehands all high fived him and told him how amazing tonight's show was. Philip thanked them before he saw her.

She was in a short black cocktail dress. Her once sandy colored hair was now dyed dark and cut shorter. She was eighteen, and now a beautiful woman. Smiling ear to ear he put his hands on his hips before she turned. Right away her smile said it all before she ran over, jumping into his arms as he swung her around. Laughing, she took hold of his face with both hands and deeply kissed him.

_**Later that night… **_

Dorothea stood on the balcony looking out at the beautiful view of Vegas. Everything was glittering that night. Her hands on the railings, she smiled as his hands slipped around her waist as she let his lips press against her neck.

"Marry me…"

Dorothea smiled, still looking out at the view. This was her home now.

"Yeah right."

That's when he turned her, Dorothea watched as Philip got down on one knee and took out a tiny black box. Dorothea stood there for a second, not knowing at first what he was doing. Opening the box, he revealed a beautiful huge sparking opal ring. The same exact one she saw in a store window in France a few months ago and gushed over.

"Oh my God…"

Philip smiled, his hair still long and tied in a tight ponytail. His blue eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Marry me, I can't wait any longer."

Dorothea brought her hands up to her mouth before tears of joy and excitement showed through her eyes. Laughing, she quickly nodded.

Philip grinned.

"I take that as a yes?"

Dorothea laughed, jumping up and down.

"YES!"

Philip quickly stood, slipping the ring on her finger. Dorothea looked down at it, smiling before Philip lifted her chin with his hand.

"I love you…"

Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips up against his.

_**Later that night…**_

Philip rolled off Dorothea, glazed in sweat and gasping for breath. Thin claw marks from her nails were left behind on his back. Dorothea tried catching her breath before staring up at the mirror ceiling in their penthouse.

Philip laid beside her, gently kissing her bare shoulder blades.

Dorothea lifted her hand up, staring at her sparking ring. Smiling, Philip wrapped his arm around her.

"You like it?"

Dorothea turned smiling.

"Let's do it now."

Philip raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Get married…we'll find a chapel and do it."

Philip hiked himself up slightly in bed, letting the silk sheets pool around them. Staring at her, he couldn't help but smile, his eyes a little unsure and not understanding if she was joking or not.

"Are you serious?"

Dorothea sat up, her bare naked body revealed to him. Brushing his hair gently out of his face she smiled before her fingertips danced across his thin collarbone.

"I've never been more serious before in my life."

Philip grinned before checking his huge Rolex watch that dangled from his wrist.

"Okay…let's get you a dress."

Dorothea squealed with excitement. Having just turned eighteen, she had privately been waiting for this to happen. She was completely head over heels in love with Philip Swann. It seemed funny that for three years now they were living in Vegas, now in a beautiful penthouse that overlooked the glittering city. That starting off in a small night club three night a week led to this. Philip was making millions, he was quoted as being the 12th richest man in America at the time and still climbing stock. He had just finished his European tour which had been completely sold out. Millions of fans who spent hundreds of dollars to get a seat in the audience were in complete awe as Philip let them believe for just two short hours that magic was real…

Or so they thought.

Valentine was Philip's personal assistant and driver. He was also the only other one who knew Philip's secret. One evening Dorothea asked with fearful eyes if Valentine could be trusted? Philip embraced Dorothea before kissing her atop her head and squeezed her tight.

"Darling, he may be the only one besides you I can trust."

Valentine also worked with Philip on different ideas for the show and illusions using Philip's skill. It seemed like such a shame that everyone in the world really didn't know how amazing Philip was. That the tricks and illusions he performed weren't just glamour that all. That they were real, that Philip could do things only people dreamed about.

With the money came the fame. Philip now had body guards and was performing for five months straight in Vegas before starting another tour across the country. Dorothea of course was right at his side.

So many nights, watching him from the wings of the stage and feeling the most overwhelming feeling of love and excitement. She loved watching him, knowing her heart belonged to him.

It seemed so funny, six years ago they were just two young people living out in a tiny dirty trailer in the middle of the desert. Now Dorothea dressed in the finest fashion, anything she wanted Philip would snap his fingers and bring to her right away.

The highest designers would come, dressing Dorothea in the latest fashion, gowns, and dresses were tens of thousands. Nearly every week Philip would surprise her with glittering sparking jewelry, diamonds and pearls dripping from her. Whenever Philip was practicing or in a meeting, he would get Valentine to keep her busy. Shopping sprees, trips to the spa, and expensive lunches. But in all honestly, despite the beautiful gowns, fur coats, and rare jewelry, all Dorothea really wanted was Philip. In fact she would of still been perfectly happy living in that small dirty trailer with him back in the desert. Those few years they spent together there were good memories she often thought back on. Both so young, and so new to their future together.

She knew money couldn't buy happiness and Philip understood this just as well, but it seemed to bring him such great pleasure whenever he bought her these beautiful and fancy things. She didn't know if he needed to prove himself, or made him feel better. Whatever it was, everything she had she owed to him.

But the more fame, came less and less time together. Philip fixed this in keeping Dorothea with him at all times. He would never leave her behind in Vegas whenever he was on tour. Dorothea knew the real reason was the fact he was still deep down inside scared. Each night after making love for hours they would fall asleep in each other's arms, Philip's arms wrapped tightly around Dorothea. He wanted to protect her.

She belonged to him in every sense of the way.

On their tips, they had a wonderful time. This past European tour had been amazing. Dorothea had never dreamed of seeing such beautiful places. The nights Philip wasn't performing they would shop the streets of Paris, sitting in small little café's and staring into each other's eyes over candle light and become lost. In Spain, they would take boat rides, dance, and walk down the cobbled covered streets hand in hand laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Each night she would watch him perform, and afterward she would sleep safely in his arms, not knowing he was watching her with such love in his eyes it seemed dangerous. Of course the media caught wind of who she was and had plenty of questions, all that was ever found out was that Dorothea was his long term girlfriend. One thing Philip hated was having her in the spot-light. He thought the more attention she got the more dangerous things could be. Questions could be asked and if there was anyone who hated Swann enough, they would know exactly how to get to him.

Through her.

So Dorothea stayed in the shadows, and didn't mind one bit. All she honestly cared about was Swann.

_**One hour later…**_

Dorothea slowly walked down the ail of the chapel. Dressed in a short lace white dress, she wore white high heels and smiled the moment she saw Philip standing with the preacher. He had a wine colored smoking jacket and black slacks. Valentine being their witness stood off to the side with his arms folded looking very pleased.

Dorothea felt butterflies in her stomach. It was nearly dawn and here they were at some small chapel on the strip. She was really doing this. The music stopped and she stared at Philip who looked beautiful.

Dorothea knew this was an odd way to describe him, but it was true. He was beautiful. His hair tied back in a ponytail, his blue sparking eyes seemed so alive. For a brief moment Dorothea saw that nineteen year old boy who had saved her that fateful day in the desert.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she took his hands, so much larger than hers and so cool feeling. Smiling, she took a deep breath before the preacher began.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

The front doors of the chapel burst open. Swann was carrying Dorothea who was laughing. Valentine hurried behind them with his camera as the preacher and his wife stood together in the background smiling.

Valentine ran ahead of them before Swann could go down the steps. Dawn was just beginning to peak through the sky. Dorothea laughed as Swann nuzzled his face against hers. Both now had wedding bands on.

They were married.

"Okay look this way!"

Swann and Dorothea looked down a Valentine and smiled before the flash went off. Dorothea looked at Swann, still in his arms and kissed him before Valentine snapped another. This time Philip blinked and laughed.

"You're blinding me here!"

Dorothea laughed as Valentine grinned.

"You'll regret me not taking these in the future, come on one more!"

Dorothea smiled before leaning over and kissing Philip on the cheek as Valentine took another.

Both laughed before Dorothea knew that no matter what happened to them in the future…this was the happiest day of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**2012**_

Sapphire was still fast asleep as Dorothea stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Light from the hallway spilled in, just enough for her to see her daughter's sleeping face. Still sprawled out in her bed, she never looked so beautiful…in fact, she looked the spitting image of her father. For the past seventeen years, Dorothea had made it a point to make her entire life about Sapphire. She knew if it hadn't been for her, she might have lost her mind years ago. Looking at her daughter, she couldn't believe that next year she would be away at college. Her baby would be all grown up and she would be alone again. Watching Sapphire sleep, she thought of what might have happened if everything back in 1995 hadn't happened. If Philip was still alive, she truly believed she would of made things work. That now they would have a house full of children, some even toddlers. Looking at Sapphire, the only family she had left her heart began to ache. All this years of lying to her…if only she knew what had really happened before she was born…

Just then Harry came behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Chills went through her before Harry whispered in her ear…

"Are you all right?"

Staring at her daughter, Dorothea honestly didn't know how she felt. Every once in a while a fresh wave of grief would spill over her like a bucket of freezing cold water. She missed Philip so badly now.

"Do y-you…t-think he's…s-still…there?"

Dorothea struggled with her words.

"Come on, let's go down to the kitchen. Everyone has left."

Dorothea nodded as Harry pulled the door shut, cutting off the spilling in light that fell over Sapphire. Leading her downstairs, the house was silent, the remains of the party now cleaned up. Once they reached the huge kitchen, Harry lead Dorothea over to one of the many vinyl stools that lined the Mexican stone counter. Above them beautiful copper pots and pans hung from hooks. Harry crossed over from behind the counter and began to pick at one of the brightly colored cupcakes left over from the party. Dorothea looked up, a strange feeling of unease drifting through her. Looking around the kitchen a certain memory came to mind.

She remembered when she first moved to the house, how Philip was showing her around and how they ended up in the kitchen. Looking at the beautiful sunlight spill through the windows, she remembered turning and laughing, completely amazed.

"It's beautiful!"

Philip stood back proudly grinning before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her in close. Both of their noses tickled before Philip deeply kissed her.

This house was a gift for her.

Seconds later he lifted her up on the countertop and…

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea snapped out of her thoughts before looking at Harry. He had poured them both a glass of wine and had slid hers over.

"You wanted to talk?"

Dorothea quickly nodded, forcing that memory that took place not less than five feet away in the back of her mind. Sitting there her slim fingertips touched her glass.

"I should have sold this house…"

Harry looked at her.

"Why is that?"

Dorothea shrugged, her eyes still on her wine glass.

"Lots of reasons. I remember after everything happened and I told you about the pregnancy I thought about selling it when I went to New York with you. I even thought about selling it when I came back but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because of Philip. This was our house, where we lived…even before things got bad. At one time this was a happy place, before it became a prison. At first I needed to escape because every turn I made here I remembered him. That's why I went to New York with you…to escape. I knew being pregnant and alone here wouldn't be good. I came back wanting my baby to live in the same place I lived with her father. The memories were painful, but they still helped."

"Are you now thinking about leaving again?"

Dorothea sighed before taking a sip of her wine.

"Been thinking about it, Sapphire going to school and everything, I don't know if being here alone would help."

"You know I would love to have you back in New York…"

Dorothea warmly smiled.

"I can afford to keep this house, and maybe buy a new one…but I've felt so confused lately."

"I could always stay here, I've done it before…"

Dorothea took another sip of her wine.

"You're a good friend Harry…but you're dream is bothering me. In fact it scared me."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm glad you did. Maybe that's why I'm thinking about leaving…but I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for Sapphire."

"Why?"

"What if there were others, people who followed Nix. What if…"

"Dorothea, their all dead. You saw that yourself. It's over."

"But you told me the feelings you got from your dreams before. It must have meant something."

"Let me ask you a question, and please be honest."

"What?"

"When you said…something about asking if he could come back…you didn't mean Nix did you?"

Dorothea dropped her eyes ashamed as Harry reached over, gently touching her chin.

"Dorothea, we've both been through this. You know you can trust me…what's going on in that head of yours?"

Dorothea looked up and sighed, her eyes almost on the verge of tears.

"We should have gone back for him. It wasn't right us leaving him in that place…i-it…"

Dorothea took a second before taking a deep breath.

"We should have gotten his body."

"Dorothea we've been through this. The world all ready thought he was dead, if we would have come back with his body that would of raised questions…"

"I know…but leaving him there. He didn't leave me there when I needed him…and remember how the ground shook? Remember how quickly we ran out?"

"Dorothea, it's over."

"I want to go back."

"What?!"

"I want to go back…I want to see if his body is still there."

"Dorothea, there wouldn't be anything left."

"I still want to go, I have a bad feeling about what you said. You're staying for a couple of days…"

"Dorothea…"

"Sapphire is going to cheerleading practice tomorrow, she'll be over some friends…we'll have all day."

"Dorothea, you're not thinking right…"

Dorothea looked at him.

"Harry, I won't feel better until we go back. Please…"

Harry leaned against the counter and deeply sighed. Thinking for a second, he rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Fine, we'll go."

Dorothea's eyes thanked him before looking at the counter, remembering yet another memory of her beautiful husband.


	7. Chapter 7

_**1990**_

_**Bel Air Los Angeles**_

Philip's BMW pulled up the long driveway that ran down a gentle slope of the beautiful landscaped property. Cast iron gates had opened letting him drive in smoothly over the rich dark pavement. Dorothea sat in a burnt orange sundress, expensive sunglasses on top of her head, and her twenty-year old face so beautiful and alive. Philip sat beside her, dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and slacks. Smoking a cigar and enjoying the breeze that was being let in from their open windows. Opera music softly played over the radio.

On the property were beautiful trees and exotic flowers. All of the colors seemed to grab Dorothea who had spent most of her life in the dried up dead desert. The warm summer sunlight spilled through the canopy of the trees and danced a golden color against the freshly cut grass. Dorothea looked out at the window smiling, her arms folded under her chin as she watched everything unfold before her.

Philip watched with mild amusement before reaching over and gently rubbing her bare arm. Dorothea turned, smiling from ear to ear.

"Is this really it?"

Philip who wore sunglasses himself used his free hand that was on the wheel to point ahead. His round black sunglasses slightly going down his nose a bit as he showed her.

"There, see?"

Dorothea looked ahead through the windshield and gasped.

It looked like a castle.

Parking up front near the stairs, the mansion was Mexican style with golden color stones and high windows on all three floors. Dorothea sat in complete amazement as she stared up at it. Putting the car in park and killing the engine Philip took his sunglasses off and leaned across Dorothea to look out the window. Right away he grinned.

"Come on."

Dorothea was speechless but began to scan the front entrance. There were cactus and beautiful wild flowers growing out of clay pots. The front door was huge and had two large brass knockers on it, almost looking as if it was the opening to a fortress. Little did Dorothea know, within time it would become one.

Philip had come around the car and opened her door, still smiling and trying his hardest to hold back his excitement, he took her by the arm and lead her up the steps. Her ankle strap high heels clicked against the stone steps. Reaching into his pocket Philip produced a large ring of keys, flipping quickly to the right one with the skillful fingers he had he found it and placed it and twisted it into the lock.

The door clicked and he put the keys back into his pocket. Scooping her up, Dorothea giggled as Philip carried her in. Right away the high power A.C made it feel like a completely different climate. Philip kicked the door behind him in which it closed. Standing at the landing, Philip held Dorothea as the two of them looked around with wide eyes.

The furniture hadn't come in yet. Philip told Dorothea they would start ordering everything they needed once they got to look around the place. Philip had been house hunting for the last several months after being offered a full time deal in Los Angeles. He would perform thirty shows a year in the city and then do twelve special shows in Vegas throughout the year. Depending on Philip, he would then make a tour across the country or a world tour. This year he decided to finish up the year in Los Angeles and do one final show in Vegas before the end of the year and then take a month or so off. Dorothea was looking forward to this time together in which Philip decided to let her have the choice of what they would do. Dorothea had been thinking about this long and hard, the thought of traveling again seemed wonderful. In fact the two had been discussing a cross country road trip. Just the two of them in one of Philip's cars. The top down and both enjoying their time together alone…

But now seeing their house…"her" house as Philip had phrased it. She was now wondering if maybe they could just spend the holidays together in their new home, make it their own and turn off all the phones and business and just spend time together.

The thought of doing that in this huge mansion brought a smile to her face. How had they gone from living in a small dirty trailer to this? It was Philip's birthday gift to her. He told her enough was enough with the condos and penthouses. He wanted a real home for his wife, and so he spent the past several months finding out. Just this past month after finishing a string of shows in Vegas, the ink on his new contract for nearly forty million per year still fresh he told her he had found a wonderful place in Bel Air Los Angeles.

Now here they were.

It seemed so big it made Dorothea feel a little overwhelmed. This was far too big for just the two of them.

Looking up at the large skylights, Dorothea smiled as Philip brought her through a large doorway and showed her the spiral stairs.

Setting her down, Dorothea slipped one arm around Philip's thin waist and looked around. Somehow she felt like a little girl on her first day of school. This place scared her a little, mostly by its size and how new and empty it seemed.

"Do you like it?"

Dorothea turned, nuzzling her head against his face.

"It's so big…I feel like I could get lost…"

Philip laughed, kissing the top of her head. Dorothea was nearly just as tall as him now. She had honestly turned into a beautiful young woman.

"Come on, I'll show you around. I also have a surprise for you."

Puzzled, Dorothea laughed as Philip began leading her to the many rooms of their new home.

_**One hour later…**_

The back patio doors opened and Dorothea ran inside, nearly bursting with excitement. Philip had just shown her the entire house, which had twenty rooms in total. He showed her the room he planned on making his study, which looked out at the back patio. While glancing out the windows, Dorothea saw the surprise Philip had meant and nearly screamed when she saw it. Grinning, Philip lead her out into the bright sunshine.

A pool.

A beautiful in ground pool. Something Dorothea had always dreamed of when she used to swim in the dirty slime covered pool in the trailer park. Philip strolled behind her as Dorothea kneeled down slight and splashed the warm crystal clear water with her hands. Philip watched her, his eyes proud.

"I thought you would like that, and I can watch you swim whenever I'm in my study working…"

He motioned to the long row of large glass doors and windows. Dorothea turned smiling.

"Oh Philip, it's amazing!"

Philip smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you the back yard."

They explored, looking around at the large property. He had shown her all the rooms and both tossed ideas on where their bedroom would be and what would make a nice pallor or room for the many things they had collected and bought within their eight or so years together.

Walking back in Dorothea was amazed, Philip had really bought all of this for her.

This was their home.

Leading her into the kitchen, Philip explained they would stay in a hotel for a few weeks as the movers came and they would contact some designers and start planning on how exactly they wanted their home to look. Dorothea told him how much fun it would be doing that together, since lately with the new contract and all the shows they had rarely gotten a chance to spend time together. Philip sighed, looking guilty before they walked into the kitchen, sunlight spilling in through the windows.

"I know, but things will be different. We have a home now, it's all ours."

Dorothea looked around the kitchen and smiled, it was so big it seemed as if somebody could make Thanksgiving dinner for five hundred people in here.

"It's beautiful!"

She said turning around, Philip stood back proudly grinning before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her in close. Both of their noses tickled before Philip deeply kissed her.

That's when he lifted her up on the smooth marble countertop and hiked up her dress. Dorothea smiled warmly as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Philip…"

He unzipped his slacks and with just a few quick movements he was inside of her. Grabbing onto him, Dorothea's eyes bulged before Philip lowered his head and drove himself up onto her. Dorothea sank her nails into the back of his silk shirt. Crying out, her entire body felt as if they were in pins and needles, rocking slight back just a few feet away from the large stone sink.

"P-Philip…"

She began to scream, as he roughly thrusted into her. Throwing her head back, Dorothea's eyes snapped shut as she muffled another scream of passion by burying her face against his arched shoulder.

_**Later that night…**_

Philip and Dorothea laid together on the lush white carpet of their new living room. Moonlight spilled in through the windows and glistened against the pool which looked as still as glass. Philip only in his slacks smoked a cigar, a Styrofoam coffee cup beside him serving as an ash tray. Inhaling deep clouds of smoke he stared up at the high arched ceiling and his beautiful blue eyes became lost.

Dorothea laid against him, her head resting on his stomach and listening to him breath. Strands of her hair had fallen in her eyes as she looked around the big empty room. A large marble fireplace was just a few feet away. Turning slightly, Dorothea began kissing the smooth flat skin of Philip's stomach, slowly and gently all the way down to his belt buckle. Stopping, she turned the other way and looked at him, his head lifted and staring at her amused.

"Hey you…"

Dorothea's tongue danced lightly above his navel before traveling back up to his chest. Philip continued to smoke his cigar watching her in silence.

Dorothea finally stopped, nuzzling her face against his skin before looking up around the darkness of the room once more. For her at this exact moment this mansion was so new and strange. It was a sign of her future with her husband, their success, and the fact they had really escaped the nightmare.

"We should really check into a hotel…"

Philip began when Dorothea smiled and shook her head.

"No, we need to break it in. Besides who needs a bed?"

Philip warmly smiled, tapping the last if his cigar out in the cup. Dorothea kissed him before rolling over beside him. The carpet was as soft as fur.

"I have an errand to do tomorrow morning, I need to go early."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, you stay here. I'll be quick…besides in the afternoon I need to take a dry run of the theater."

"Okay sounds good."

"Do you really like it?"

Dorothea smiled wrapping her arms around him and staring up at the ceiling as well.

"It's our home Philip…I love it."

And so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**The next day… **_

Dorothea woke a little after seven. Warm sunlight came from the windows and her back felt slight stiff from sleeping on the floor the entire night. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she rolled over slightly and found Philip gone.

That's when she saw the note, and a single red rose.

Smiling she reached over and opened the folded piece of paper.

_Dorothea, _

_Didn't want to wake you. I'll be out for less than an hour. The phones work and there's one in the kitchen. If you need me you have my beeper number. We'll have breakfast before heading over to the theater. – Love Swann._

Dorothea smiled before smelling the rose and rolling over on her back again.

_**Downtown…**_

Casper Quaid strolled through the pallor of his apartment where he had his clients wait before being brought into the back room. Passing through the beaded curtain, he hummed an old soul song to himself before setting up for the day. He had all ready booked five clients, two of his regulars for later on in the day. Setting down new candles he had bought he suddenly felt something.

"This seems to be doing good for you?"

Quaid's heart caught in his throat as he spun around. Standing behind the beaded curtain was a tall figure.

The voice…he knew that voice.

Quaid raised an eyebrow.

"Swann?"

Just then the curtain parted without being touched by hands, and in stepped in Swann, all this years later yet still looking like the same man he knew.

He wore slacks, and a button up shirt. Sunglasses in his hands. Quaid's mouth twitched before he smiled. Somehow feeling Swann after all these years brought back a very overwhelming mix of emotions. The shotgun and pistols echoed in his head as if they were going off right now. He remembered Swann when he was just a teenager, this thick long day, his creamy skin, that intense look in his deep blue eyes…

After all these years he saw him, not on television, or in magazines…but in person. Swann, the world famous illusionist.

His friend.

"Philip Swann."

"Casper Quaid."

Both men smiled before Quaid motioned towards the curtains still drawn back from where Philip entered.

"I guess that saying is untrue, you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

Swann looked over his shoulder and the beads fell back into place. Looking back he smiled.

"I'm not old Quaid, at least not yet."

"Please, from the look in your eyes you're all ready sixty."

"Is that so?"

Quaid grinned.

"Well remember, I can tell the future."

Swann took a step closer.

"What does the cards say? That I'm going to kick your ass right now?"

Quaid laughed before Swann lunged on him, The two nearly fell to the ground laughing and rough housing before Swann used his power to lift Quaid an inch or so off the ground. Quaid laughed before holding up his hands.

"All right! All right! You win!"

Swann grinned before setting Quaid softly back on his feet. Both shook hands and hugged.

"It's been so long."

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't written."

Quaid waved his hand.

"Awe, you being Philip Swann, who would have the time?"

Swann smiled with amusement.

"Funny…'

"Hey it's okay, I heard you were in the city and was planning on catching one of your shows."

"Have you seen any?"

"Not yet, but I've heard great stuff. Have the entire world fooled huh Swann?"

"That's the whole point isn't it?"

"Playing with fire my good friend but I like it. Got balls."

"Well I like to think so."

Quaid smiled before showing him to the side room.

"Come, it's five o'clock somewhere, I'll fix us a drink."

Swann followed him and within a few minutes they were sitting together in the small kitchen that was narrow and crammed. Both sat at the small table Quaid had and drank out of chipped coffee mugs that were filled with a mixture of rum and orange juice. They were a little strong, but still went down Swann's throat like silk. He drank mostly at night, never overdoing it since he believed drinking put your guard down…and was your guard was down something could happen. Instead he smoked his cigars and focused on making a better life for his Dorothea.

Quaid and Swann began talking, there was so much to catch up on since the two of them hadn't wrote in years. Quaid's biggest question was how did he get started, and was the woman he was now married to the same girl they saved all those years ago?

Swann said yes, he had in fact married Dorothea.

"She's beautiful, I've seen photos…she's grown up."

Swann nodded.

"She's all I have…she's the one that made me keep going."

"Does anyone else…know?"

Swann explained about Valentine, how he got started and the great lengths he was taking in making sure nobody ever found out the truth and how to keep Dorothea safe. He found himself slipping back into the same comfortable ease he found with Quaid when he first met him in the desert. Quaid talked about his life, how he was doing readings and wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world. They talked for a good hour or so, catching up and somehow for just a short period of time forgot about the horrible secret they both shared.

Quaid asked him if he was happy, putting aside all the money and fame and Swann looked down at his white gold wedding band, something he never wore while performing in fear it might fall off. Staring down at it, he thought of how lovely Dorothea looked, laying on the carpet, safe and beautiful.

"Yes…I'm very happy."

"Because of her?"

Swann's brilliant blue eyed lifted up and he smiled.

"Yeah."

"I knew there was something about you two, even back when it happened and she was just a kid. I think you honestly needed her."

"I think I did too."

"You think about it a lot don't you?"

Swann stared down at his half finished drink and sighed.

"A lot…I've tried to forget but it's hard. Every time I fall asleep I see him…but I try not to, because of Dorothea."

"How bad is it?"

"How bad do you think?"

Quaid's eyes studied his before slowly nodding.

"Yeah…I think we need another drink."

Swann smirked before shaking his head before checking his watch.

"I better get going soon, I don't like leaving Dorothea alone for too long."

Quaid raised an eyebrow.

"She's twenty now?"

"Yep."

"Swann, I think she can take care of herself, she isn't that little girl you saved."

Swann nodded, knowing exactly what Quaid was getting at..

"I know, it's just…we've been together for so long, I just get…nervous."

"Of them?"

"Quaid, without Nix…"

"I know, I know…their strength is gone. But you know just as well as I do…"

"Don't."

"I know man, but it's the truth. We were there, anything could happen."

"That's why I'm making perfectly sure nothing can ever happen to my wife, she's my everything Quaid…I'd die for her."

"Well…as long as you understand, I guess we can't keep living in the past."

"Got that right."

Quaid and Philip clinked their cups together before Swann stared at him.

"Have you heard from Jennifer? Pimm?"

Quaid shrugged.

"Haven't heard from Jennifer, last I heard she was in the city…she laid low for a while but I think maybe she's moved on. Pimm is living in Canada, she's married and runs some ranch. I haven't heard from her in about two years."

"That's good…"

They talked a bit more and Swann told Quaid about the house he had just bought Dorothea. He wanted Quaid over for dinner but Quaid simply shook his head and smiled.

"I'm honored Swann, but it's best we just meet up at my place."

Swann looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"That little girl you made into a beautiful woman doesn't need any reminder of the past. Let's just say next month you give me and call and just the two of us will knock back a few beers and…well not talk about the past."

Swann grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, here's my card…"

Swann looked and it and laughed.

"He can see the future, in your soul and mind…catchy."

"Don't even get me started on your shit."

Swann threw back his head and laughed as Quaid and him got up and he walked him to the door.

"It was good seeing you friend."

"Same here."

"Still got your car?"

Swann slipped on his sunglasses and shook his head.

"Naw, I sold it back while I was living in the desert. Real shame, we spent a lot of days working on it."

"Maybe it will show up someday…"

"Yeah maybe. Take care Quaid."

"Same to you Swann."

They shook hands before Swann walked down the stairwell and got to his car. Getting in and turning on the radio and A.C he thought back on his car…

The 66' Thunderbird.

His pride and joy.

Nix had found it for him and Quaid and him worked on it for nearly a year. He remembered the two of them both at sunset, right outside of the ranch with their wrenches and oil stained hands working below the car. He remembered the old radio they had that had a fuzzy signal. He remembered that song by Intimate strangers "What are you waiting for?" playing as Quaid and him as teenagers worked until dark on the car.

He remembered the horror runs he would make in the middle of the night, pushing the car to its limits with Quaid in the passnagerseat laughing and holding onto the frame of the window. Jennifer in the back seat laughing and touching his shoulders, and Pimm nervously sitting beside her looking scared to death. He remembered being young and alive, before he truly knew what kind of people they had become involved in and how Nix really wasn't a father figure, but a horrible man who only loved darkness. He remembered the car driving to one hundred, racing through the empty desert highways and land and spinning in circles.

And them all laughing…

Snapping out of this thought he found himself not in the early 1980's, but in the year 1990. All of that was behind him and he was now Philip Swann, world famous illusionist. He had a wife, a beautiful wife waiting for him in their new mansion, and the past was gone…but not forgotten.

Vogue by Madonna began to play over the radio as Philip simply laughed to himself and snapped the radio and pulled out onto the main road. He had been to Los Angeles many times, mostly in his youth when he was prostituting himself. Since he hit it big he had been here in a total of twelve times.

Driving down the early morning streets, he looked around. It seemed like a completely different world here.

That's when he felt cold slimy fingertips graze the back of his neck, warm sinking breath huffing against his skin, and that voice…

That voice he only heard in his worst nightmares.

"Swannnie-boy…"

Swann's hands gripped the steering-wheel as tight as he could, his eyes budging and his entire body going numb.

His terrified blue eyes drifted up to the rearview mirror and there he sat.

Nix.

He was grinning.

Swann felt his heart freeze, jerking the wheel to the side the car nearly skidded before Swann slammed on the breaks as hard as he could. Cars blasted their horns, as Swann nearly drove up to the sidewalk. Turning around as fast as he could he stared in the backseat.

Nothing.

He stared at the leather seats and the sunlight spilling in through the back windshield.

Nothing.

His hands shaking, he began taking deep breaths, his hair hanging in his face.

"Jesus…"

Taking a second to collect himself, he slowly turned back before looking around.

"Get a grip Swann, Quaid said it himself…it's the past."

Turning back into traffic, he took a deep breath and began driving to his new home and his beautiful wife. Once he entered Bel Air, he started up the hills looking at the high hedges and cast iron gates.

She would be safe here…right?

Gripping the steering wheel he was almost sure, hire extra security, a million body guards if it came to it. Lock her up so nobody could ever touch her again…

He found his head pounding in his chest, so fast it reminded him of the years in the desert when he used to shoot up, those scars had faded on his arms…but his memories?

Swannnie-boy…

The words rang through his head, that's what Nix used to call him.

Finding his gate, he used the remote he had in the car and the gates opened just like magic. Slowly pulling up the driveway, he watched carefully as the gates closed behind him. The driveway seemed to go on forever. Finally he made it to the house. Parking, he sat in the car trying to get himself together. He didn't want Dorothea to see him like this.

Patting down his hair, he looked at the mansion and tried to push away Nix's ugly dead voice.

"You'll never escape Swannie-boy…she'll never be safe. I'll rip her apart and make you watch. You can never live a normal life…you're mine. I will return, and the others shall bring revenge…"

Swann took a deep breath before getting out. Going up the steps, he ignored that horrible voice in his head and unlocked the door.

"She'll be gone…or dead. Blood splattered all over the white walls and a message…"

Swann shook his head and walked inside.

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea appeared wearing the burnt orange sundress she had on the day before, in this early morning light she looked stunning. Leaning against the doorway, she smiled and walked over, her hips swaying.

"Hey mister, thought you were never coming back."

Swann smiled before opening his arms and embracing her. Kissing her forehead he held her tight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

_**2012**_

Harry woke the next morning with a stiff neck and sleep in his eyes. Blinking, he squinted for a moment before he looked around the beautiful living room. He had fallen asleep here, sitting up on one of the sofas. A half finished glass of wine sat on the coffee table before him.

The night before he had fallen asleep beside Dorothea. The two had sat together before the fire and keeping each other company. For the last seventeen to eighteen years the two had developed a very close friendship and understanding.

Harry knew the truth, and understood exactly what Dorothea had gone through. She was now the only surviving person who had been there that fateful day in the desert back in 1982.

Rubbing the back of his neck he was grateful he hadn't had any more dreams. In fact he had a horrible feeling he shouldn't have told Dorothea about his nightmare involving Swann, but then again when he dreamed…it wasn't your normal run of the mill dream. Sitting there, he deeply sighed and rubbed his unshaven neck. He hoped he wasn't playing games with Dorothea's fragile mental state. Hearing voices in the other room he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sapphire was dressed in her brightly colored cheerleader uniform. Her short white and robin egg blue skirt, tall tube socks, and blue halter-top which had her high school's mascot the polar bear on it. Harry always thought this was a stupid mascot for a high school in the middle of Los Angeles. Her streaked hair was tied tightly in a ponytail and for a brief second Harry was completely stunned.

In this early morning light she looked perfect, and as her big blue eyes looked over and she smiled…

She looked exactly like her father.

Dorothea was dressed in her plum colored silk robe and was cooking pancakes. Sapphire sat at the counter picking at her breakfast, her new purse he had gotten her right beside her plate.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think this creature of the night got up before noon?"

Harry teased as he went over. Sapphire playfully hit him in the air.

"Real funny Harry."

Harry chuckled before Dorothea turned, a good night's rest seemed to help. She looked much better now.

"Breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Harry slid in the stool beside Sapphire as Dorothea plopped three large pancakes on top of one the stained glass plates. Harry eyed the kitchen from both sides before shrugging.

"Where's Gladys?"

"She went shopping for a few things, thought it might be nice to take a stab at breakfast for a chance."

Sapphire smiled, her cheeks full like a chipmunk as she chewed.

"Their great mom, nobody makes pancakes like you, I need to stop stuffing my face though."

Harry laughed before thanking Dorothea for his plate and began picking at his food. Dorothea handed him a fresh cup of coffee before Sapphire wiped her mouth.

"Can I drive my car over to practice?"

Dorothea made a face.

"You barley know how to drive sweets, Joe will drive you."

Joe was Dorothea's driver, he worked four days a week for her. Harry suspected he was in the five car garage on the other side of the mansion, leaning against the town car and smoking a cigarette. He had met him several times and knew nobody could hold a flame to Valentine.

"Oh come on mom!"

"Listen, maybe tomorrow Harry will take you out driving, how does that sound?"

Harry looked over raising an eyebrow while chewing.

"Yeah, sure…we'll take a spin."

He said. Sapphire smiled.

"Can you take me on the freeway?"

"And get killed? No thank-you."

Sapphire began cracking up and Harry caught Dorothea smiling, that was good.

Sapphire checked her phone laying beside her bag.

"Shoot, I better get going."

Dorothea wiped her hands on a dishcloth before coming from behind the counter.

"I'll walk you out…"

Sapphire grabbed her things before hopping off the stool. Leaning over she plated a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you later."

Harry smiled still eating.

"Bye hon, have fun."

He watched as Dorothea and Sapphire walked out.

In the landing, once they were alone Dorothea stopped Sapphire at the door.

"Are you sleeping over Amy's tonight?"

Sapphire nodded before pointing to her gym bag laying near the door.

"Yeah, I'll call Joe to come pick me up in the morning."

"No, I'll have Harry pick you up if he doesn't mind. Just call the house."

"Okay, bye mom…"

"Wait.'

Sapphire stopped.

"Yeah?"

Dorothea smiled before reaching into her robe pocket and handing Dorothea a rusty old compact. Sapphire slowly took it, her eyebrows raising as he turned it over in her hands.

The compact was a copper metal and with painted gold metal snake on the cover, Opening it, Sapphire stared at the mirror, one side was cracked and dusty. Dorothea nervously laughed.

"I know it's stupid…but it's the first thing your father ever bought me. I was very young and we didn't have much…but he saved up enough to give me it. I know it's broken and old but…"

Sapphire's beautiful blueish green eyes lit up before she smiled.

"Thank you mamma! I love it!"

She hugged Dorothea tight and Dorothea smiled.

"That's good honey, I'm glad."

Sapphire's knowledge about Philip was very vague. She knew he had died before she was born. Between the internet, the tabloids, books, and new stories his death was very well known to her. Dorothea was thankful enough that when his dead happened, there hadn't been cameras and this was long before cell phones took video or became popular. Photographs of course surfaced, but as far as Dorothea knew Sapphire hadn't seen any.

She knew he died when an illusion had gone wrong at the Pantages Theatre, the details Dorothea spared her but she knew well enough that her daughter somehow along the day found how exactly her father died.

She asked little questions and they became less and less as she grew older.

She asked once if Dorothea was there the night her father had died. Dorothea said yes, that she was in the audience and so wasn't Harry. She lied about how Harry and her met, saying that shortly before Philip died Harry had come to Los Angeles to investigate the death of one of Philip's friends. Harry and Dorothea of course lied, saying her father's friend had died in a hit and run and that he came to question Dorothea and him and over drinks they invited him to one of her father's shows. After Philip's death, Harry stuck around and became close friends with Dorothea.

And the rest of history…

Sapphire asked once how Dorothea and Philip met. This was a rough one.

Dorothea claimed that she was an orphan and had run away from the home she was living in. She stumbled across an old gas station just miles outside of the Mexican border, by then she had been running on her own for days. She was tired, dirty, and hungry. That's where she met Sapphire's father. She said he was pumping gas there and that she collapsed due to exhaustion and he had taken her in. She danced over the details as usual, just saying that Philip was just a teenager himself and also had no family. He wanted to bring her back to child services but she begged him not to.

Dorothea told Sapphire that he let her stay and that's when he began working odd jobs and finally moved them out to Vegas.

She told her that he was very kind and good to her and that once they reached Vegas, he was working odd jobs such as waiting tables, and working part time as a bouncer until finally somebody noticed his talent. She said that Philip worked his fingers to the bone just to make sure she didn't go hungry.

"When did you know you were in love with him?"

Dorothea remembered thinking about this, Sapphire asked her this when she was twelve on father's day when she came home from school sniffling because her friends asked what she was doing for father's day? When Sapphire told them her father had died a long time ago some jerk in the hallway made a comment saying he heard about him, he fucked up on stage and had his guts spill out all over the place. When Sapphire came on Dorothea knew something was bothering her so the two sat upstairs in her bedroom and talked.

When she was asked this question, Dorothea thought hard. She couldn't tell her the moment she laid eyes on Philip she knew he was the one. That when he stepped through the broken doorway in that horrible room, his hands shaking and a pistol drawn her scared little heart leaped in her throat. An angel had been sent to save her, a beautiful angel.

She remembered him hearing her cry and knelt down and placed his hands on the sides of her face. His hands so much bigger than her tiny little head. How smooth they felt against her dirty little face and how his beautiful blue eyes locked with hers.

"You're going to be okay."

But she couldn't tell him any of this. Instead she smiled.

"When I was a teenager myself, years later while we were living in Vegas. Your father was still waiting tables and parking two jobs, I myself was working park-time, and trying to study…girls my age were in high school, going off to college…I guess one day it just dawned on me what a good friend he had been to me and everything he had done to keep me safe. A year later he was discovered at a small club he was performing at for only ten dollars an hour and the year after that we were married…"

Of course almost every word she said was a complete lie. Swann had worked yes, two even sometimes three shifts just to pay the rent and make sure she had everything she needed. Philip was discovered when she was sixteen, and that same year they became lovers. When it was legal they were married and by then they were millionaires. Dorothea tried to study, keep up her reading and writing, but she always regretted never going to school. Something, she would enforce for Sapphire making sure she didn't have to depend of anyone to make a life for herself. She never hated Swann for this, she made her own choices…but she knew very well if it hadn't been for him she either would have been dead or laying on the street somewhere.

Swann had been her life.

Sapphire smiled.

"You miss him don't you?"

Dorothea sighed, not knowing that more than once her daughter had seen her cry out at the pool, or whenever she was in the closed off study that once belonged to Philip.

"I do…I loved him very much."

"Did he know…well about me?"

Dorothea remembered this had been the hardest question of all. Thinking back at everything that had happened in 1995, she knew the easy answer.

"No honey, he didn't. But he wanted to be a father so bad. He would of loved you…"

She stroked her daughter's face watching her smile.

She knew it was a lie…all lies.

Since then Sapphire really didn't bother with the subject of her father. She heard things whenever it was a holiday and people who once worked for Philip years ago would comment how much she looked like him and how proud he would have been seeing what a beautiful daughter he had.

She knew Sapphire didn't bother looking in his old study, or bringing up the past.

It was just very straight forward and simple.

Her father had been Philip Swann. World famous illusionist, died at the age of thirty-one during an accident on stage. He died before she was born, but left her mother everything.

That was that.

Still, she found how interested Sapphire was without really coming out with it. Much like the photo she kept of him in her bedroom of him with the Thunderbird.

She honestly wished Philip had seen her, mostly after what happened with the first baby…

Her thoughts were snapped off as Sapphire hugged her again saying she could call later tonight. Opening and closing the door she was gone. Dorothea blinked, she had spaced out again. Sighing she looked out the window as her teenage daughter skipped down the steps towards the curving driveway.

She was all she had left of Philip.

Looking out the window she faintly smiled before she felt hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?"

Dorothea turned, Harry stood there.

"Are you ready?"

Harry's brow wrinkled.

"Dorothea, whatever you're looking for…"

"You promise you would take me."

Harry sighed.

"I know, but do you honestly what to go back there?"

"It's been bothering me long enough, I just need to go…please."

Harry nodded before rubbing the back of his neck.

"The place might not even still be there, I mean after all these years."

"Then that will be it, come on."

"Okay, okay…hold on let me get changed."

Dorothea nodded watching Harry go up the stairs. Crossing her arms she knew she was doing the right thing. Harry's dreams always meant something and what if…

What if there was the smallest chance he could come back. Wouldn't she take it?

She regretted everything from the moment it happened. Looking back she had made so many stupid mistakes.

"Flesh is a trap…"

Dorothea's eyes drifted up to the blank wall where Philip's famous painting used to be. It now sat in the attic, gathering dust like so many other things…

"And magic sets us free."

She softly said. Just then Harry appeared coming down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. She noticed he has his gun holster.

Pointing, she looked at him.

"Why would you need your gun?"

Harry grabbed his light jacket and shrugged it on.

"Listen, it may have been seventeen years but I learned to better be safe than sorry."

Dorothea felt a twinge in her heart before nodding.

"Let me grab some jeans, give me a second…"

_**A few minutes later.**_

Dorothea was in jeans and a loose fitting blouse. A silk scarf tied around her waist, she grabbed her old leather boots and found Harry waiting at his car.

"You look nice."

Dorothea sat beside him while tugging on the boots.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Come on, let's go if we're going."

Before the car pulled out Dorothea's eyes drifted up at the mansion and she deeply sighed. She felt as though something horrible was about to happen…something awful.


	9. Chapter 9

_**1993**_

Dorothea nervously waited for Clemenzia to come home. Eyeing the clock, she rung her hands out and twisted them together feeling sick to her stomach.

Clemenzia was a lovely woman who had been working for them for nearly two years now. She was from Cuba, but was a kind and trustworthy woman. Just this morning she took her aside after breakfast and into the pallor where Philip couldn't hear them. Whispering exactly what she needed Clemenzia's eyes lit up before smiling, her thick accent excited.

"Oh that's wonderful Mrs. Swann!"

Dorothea thanked her and watched her leave in her small little pinto she drove. Once it disappeared down the driveway she felt completely on edge.

Philip had another performance tonight in Hollywood; Dorothea had bought a beautiful glittering gown just for it. As always she would stand in the wings watching him with the most overwhelming feeling of love for him as he dazzled the audience.

Just then Philip walked out from the dining room, a cup of coffee in his hand. Philip's hair was cut slightly shorter now and had a curl to it on the ends. Even though the day Philip decided to finally chop off all his beautiful hair, he smiled at Dorothea's begs and cries for him not to.

"Honey, I'm not a teenager anymore. Besides it's a pain and gets in the way when I'm performing."

Dorothea pouted, but ended up liking the finished result his haircut. He had also gained about ten pounds of good muscle, which oddly looked very fitting for him. He now had a tan, and in Dorothea's mind looked more handsome than ever.

He had just finished five big shows in Vegas and was finishing up the summer with a couple on Hollywood before doing one huge show in New York City on Halloween night. He had gotten so busy, between the practices, meetings, and performances, Dorothea fought to have some alone time with him. He took her along for every tour, every show, and every flight. It was an unspoken rule that Dorothea would never be left alone in the mansion ever. Dorothea suspected exactly why this was but never said. She knew she meant the world to Swann, and if staying with him made him feel better, then she was more than happy to do so.

Besides, she loved being with him.

Whenever he was traveling, on tour, or performing he always treated her special. He let her go on shopping sprees, took her out to fancy dinners, and made love with her nearly every night no matter how exhausted he was.

She knew after a long performance he always had a dull headache or seemed tired, but he never let it get the best of him. Always the little love notes, the flowers, the surprises, the kisses…

Just last month Dorothea had discovered what "oral" sex was. Blushing and giggling when she heard this from the backstage dancers, she decided what harm would it be if she tried that on Philip. She didn't have any friends besides her help, Valentine, and Philip. She had no girlfriends and never had the chance to talk about sex openly. Sex was something she learned from Philip, something she enjoyed and something they shared between each other. After hearing things from the dancers and makeup artist, she happened to flip through a few books, and read magazines that caught her interest about fashion, makeup, and of course sex.

Suspiring Philip one evening after a big show, she gently pushed him down on the hotel bed they were sharing. Loosening his tie, he smiled.

"What are you doing?"

That's when she slowly began to crawl over to him, dropping to her knees and her hands smoothly beginning to rub up and down his thighs. Philip nervously laughed before Dorothea gave him a sly smile and began to slowly yank down his fly.

"W-what are y-you…doing?"

He asked in a shaken voice.

Dorothea laughed before grabbing onto that budge that she felt pulsing underneath his tight leather slacks.

A few hours later the two laid together completely drained. Philip looked over at Dorothea before laughing. Looking over she smiled before turning over, her hair draped in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Philip smiled before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Nothing, just thanks…I needed that."

Both began to crack up before they rolled around in bed kissing each other.

Now here Dorothea was, a grown woman. Standing in her beautiful mansion and looking at her husband.

"Dorothea? Earth to Dorothea?"

Dorothea blinked before Swann walked over, the coffee cup still in his hand and smiling.

Dorothea turned, dressed in a short cream colored dress and pearl earrings. Philip came over, using his free arm to wrap around her tiny waist and bringing her in close to him. Their noses just inches apart, he smiled and tilted his head to kiss her.

Their mouths opened and their tongues touched.

Both smiled as they drew apart.

"I need to go over some documents upstairs, your coming tonight right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Philip smiled before lightly kissing her.

"Good, I need my lucky charm with me."

Dorothea lightly giggled before Swann winked at her and headed up the stairs. Watching him she sighed before turning back to the window. That's when she saw Clemenzia's car pull up the driveway and her heart leaped into her throat. She honestly thought it would have taken her at least an hour or so with the traffic. Rushing to the front door, she yanked it open and beautiful sunshine poured out, it was another beautiful day in Los Angeles.

Rushing down the stone steps she saw Clemenzia come from the car carrying a brown paper bag. Shutting her car door and juggling the bundles, she saw Dorothea and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Swann."

Dorothea smiled before helping her with her bags.

_**Later…**_

Dorothea was in the upstairs master bedroom and looked out the window. There was a strong wind outside and was making the palm trees go wild. Watching the wind for a few minutes she turned back to the sink.

Two plastic strips laid there waiting.

Dorothea ran her hand through her short hair and tried to control her breathing. She knew she was wrong, that it was just some gut reaction and once she learned the truth she would be embarrassed and maybe even relieved. Part of her when she scanned her eyes over the calendar just five days before began adding the math up in her head before sucking in a sudden panicked breath. That's when she began thinking of getting Clemenzia to go to the drug store simply because if she left Philip would of wanted to go with her.

That might raise questions, and if this turned up to be nothing she didn't want him to worry about it. Sitting in the windowsill, surrounded by fine white curtains she looked out the window and tried to think long and hard about what the result might be.

She was young, very young in fact. Just in her early twenties. Girls her age were just finishing up college and starting their careers. But then again she wasn't just some girl. She was Philip Swann's wife.

They had never talked about it, not even once. They never used protection, nor even joked about someday having children…

She didn't know if that's what Philip wanted, or even better…what she wanted?

They still felt so young, she felt so young. How could she honestly do this?

She felt sick to her stomach, nervous in fact. Sitting there she knew she couldn't wait any longer. Sliding off the windowsill, she crossed over barefooted against the cool marble floor and found herself staring at her reflection in the beautiful curved mirror.

Brushing slightly her hair, she looked at her polished nails, her slender fingers with her beautiful wedding ring on. Her smooth flawless face that was stunning even without a stitch of makeup. Looking at her now much shorter hair which she had been dying darker for years she remembered which it was much longer and a dirty brow. She remembered wearing a white sundress, and playing outside of a tin trailer.

Smoothing over her dress, she then looked down at the two tests. She asked Clemenzia for two simply because she read that these tests weren't one hundred perfect on the mark. Swann and herself had a private doctor who she hadn't seen in at least five months. She began to feel nervous once she had finished doing the math in her head and figured out that she was late. She knew exactly what this meant…

Now she looked down and saw two positive signs.

Positive.

Dorothea gasped.

Positive.

She blinked and looked again.

Snatching them up, she stared at them in complete disbelief. Looking at them she nearly dropped the two boxes they came in before turning them over and re-reading the directions for the seventh time. Finally her heartbeat began pounding in her ears.

Just then there was a knock on the door, something that made Dorothea snap out of the horrible trance she was in and jump.

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea let out a tiny little scream before slapping her hand over her mouth. Just then the door opened and Swann poked his head in.

"Dorothea? I was heading downtown and I wanted to know if…"

He stopped looking at her face with a puzzled expression before stepping forward. Dorothea's hand fell away from her mouth and she found herself backing away from him.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Dorothea felt her heart pound, her free hand tried to reach over and grab the tests and boxes before he saw.

"Was somebody looking in at you?"

Swann's eyes were accusing and intense. Dorothea simply shook her head before her hand accidently made the tests and boxes go flying off the countertop of the sink. They fell to the floor in and scatter and right away Swann's beautiful eyes looked down.

Dorothea quickly went down to her knees and tried to scoop the belongings away as fast as she could. She hadn't let it sink in yet, she hadn't had a chance to figure out what she was going to say. Before she could grab the tests on the floor Swann knelt down quickly and took them away with the skillful ease he now had in his hands.

Holding the test he looked confused before his eyes drifted down to the box. He looked at the test, then the box again, the test, and so on and so forth. Finally he looked up at her and Dorothea held in everything from bursting out crying.

"Philip I…"

"Is this what I think it is?"

Dorothea had no words, instead she just looked at him like a child who just got caught doing something awful. Philip stared at her for a moment before looking down at the test.

"You're…pregnant?"

Dorothea tried to find words and before she could even say anything the most innocent smile of pure happiness came across his face. Dropping the test, he reached over and gathered her in his arms. Squeezing her so tight, she could barley breath.

"Oh Dorothea…that's wonderful…"

He whispered softly in her ear. Dorothea began crying, simply because she was so overwhelmed and scared. Philip held her on that bathroom floor and gently kissed her.

_**Later that night…**_

Swann and Dorothea laid together in their master bedroom. An hour ago he had just finished the greatest show of his career. The second he ran off stage all of his agents and manners were beaming with news that the LA times were all ready writing up the show, and putting it as the best form of entertainment and most dazzling show of the year. They all shook Swann's hands, claiming he was the next Houdini, a true legend in the world of magic.

Dorothea as always was there to greet him. Running over, she lifted him off the ground and swung her around until she laughed. Valentine drove them home and he could barely keep his hands off her in the back of the limo. Once they were home, he scooped her up as he so often did and carried her until the house.

Now the two of them laid together, staring up at the ceiling.

Philip had made a doctor's appointment for Dorothea the next day in which he would be attending. They laid together and Philip's smooth hand slid against Dorothea's perfectly flat stomach. Smiling, she nuzzled his ear.

"Flesh is a trap…"

He whispered.

Dorothea looked at him.

"Hum?"

Philip smiled before softly kissing her.

"Flesh is a trap…and magic sets us free."

Oddly these strange words were comforting. Dorothea didn't exactly know what they meant but she rolled over in her husband's arms and stared down at him.

"I'm scared Philip."

"Of what?"

"Of the baby…I mean what if I'm not a good mother. Are we really ready to be parents?"

Swann reached up, gently his fingertips swept across her face.

"Dorothea, you'll make a wonderful mother. I mean look at this…it's a miracle."

Dorothea rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I hardly call it a miracle, we've been sleeping together for years without using any protection. It was just a matter of time."

Philip smiled up at her before lifting his head and leaning forward to kiss her.

"No, I mean us…it's rare when two people who love each other as much as we do make something…Dorothea, I've dreamed of this happening…"

Dorothea smiled.

"You really think it's going to be okay?"

"Are you kidding me? It's going to be perfect. That's our baby inside you…"

Dorothea leaned down, laying her head against his chest.

"I love you so much Swann…"

Swann gently stroked her hair before Dorothea looked up, her eyes dancing.

"What?"

"Get dressed, come on…"

She tugged on his arm.

_**Outside…**_

It was the middle of the night, and Dorothea dressed only in her silk robe lead out Philip who wore slacks and an open shirt. Outside the stars were sparking and a full moon was in the black velvet sky.

Dorothea lead him out to the pool, the pool in which she swam in nearly every day. So many good memories out here, mostly of her laying out after a long swim in the blazing sun and Swann sitting back reading a newspaper, smoking a cigar and watching her.

So many times, her walking over dripping wet. Her hair slicked back before going over to him and sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and deeply kissing him.

How many times had they made love in the pool late at night, leaning against the wall and laughing as they held their breaths and dove underneath the water.

Now here they were.

Philip looked around.

"What are we doing?"

Dorothea took Philip's hands.

"I want to remember today, do what we used to do. Make us fly."

Philip smiled, he rarely used his magic outside of performing. He said it was dangerous and claimed it really was starting to take a lot out of him. Dorothea never pushed him, but remembered how many times he would snap his fingers and suddenly candles would be lit, or how sometimes he would slowly raise her above the ground, making her stomach feel like thousands of butterflies were dancing inside.

Philip's eyes twinkled in the moonlight before he gripped her hands tightly and then shut his eyes. Dorothea did so as well and waited. Within seconds she felt her bare feet magically lift off the ground and into thin air.

Opening her eyes the same exact moment he did she laughed. They were six or seven feet off the ground, right beside the pool.

"This baby is special, right?"

Philip smiled before reaching over and deeply kissing her.

"Of course it is. It's part of you…and part of me."

Wrapping her arms around him, she let them float feeling like the happiest woman in the world.

_**Five months later… **_

Quaid was at his kitchen counter pouring Swann and himself fresh drinks. Turning, he brought them over as Swann dug into his front pocket and produced two cigars.

Quaid raised an eyebrow before Swann took out his silver lighter.

"Come on, we need to celebrate."

Quaid laughed shaking his head before taking a seat across from him.

"Can't believe it. Philip Swann to be a father, who would of known."

Swann grinned before passing Quaid his cigar. Quaid smelled it and smiled.

"Cuban, fancy."

"What should we drink to?"

"To your child of course…hopefully it will have its mother's good looks and not yours."

Quaid teased before laughing. Swann smiled before lighting his cigar and then his. Both drank their drinks after taking a few puffs and Quaid roughly coughed, laughing Swann shook his head.

"Take it easy buddy."

Quaid gave Swann the finger before both men laughed and continued drinking and smoking. Finally after a few minutes Quaid smiled, looking Swann over.

"When if she due?"

"January."

"How far along is she?"

"Five months."

"She's been good?"

"Happiest she's ever been."

"From the looks of it I would say you too. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

Swann smiled before taking a puff of his cigar.

"I never thought in my entire life I would be a father, but I guess this is just a true sign it's really over. That we can move on with our life's and start a future."

"Well I'm real glad for you. In all honestly back when everything happened I really didn't think taking that girl with you was really that good of an idea, but you've started a life with her, and now a family. You're happy, and you have a baby on the way. If anyone deserves a future…it's you."

Swann smiled before Quaid cocked his head.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, most of all now. But I can't keep lying. I know where Jennifer is."

Swann looked.

"Where?"

"I'm not saying exactly where since she made it clear she doesn't want to see you. But she's in a hospital…"

"Jesus, what happened?"

"It isn't that type of hospital…it's a place run by some church. A place for people with…you know problems."

"What?!"

"I've stayed in contact here and there with her, Pimm has her own family and has moved on, but Jennifer came to the city about a year ago. I offered to all of us to get together but she refused. She claimed she as having nightmares, real bad ones. I only saw her once but she looked bad. I think she's still scared…"

"Of…"

Before Swann could finish, Quaid nodded cutting him off.

"I know it's nuts but she said she wanted to go away, someplace safe. She looked horrible…I think she can't get it out of her mind."

"Jesus Quaid I should go and see her…"

Quaid shook his head.

"Jennifer seems fine where she is but she refuses anyone to see her right now. I think she just needs time. You knew her back then…she was different. She acted tough, but she was just as scared as us…maybe even worse. Besides…we both knew how she felt about you. She knows who Dorothea is, and finding out you two have a baby on the way…well, let's just leave her alone okay?"

Swann started at Quaid before shaking his head.

"I promised to protect you guys…this isn't right."

"We all chose our fate. Let it go Swann, maybe sometime in the future, but not now."

Swann took a second before nodding. Quaid nodded before sipping his drink.

"I guess that's life huh?"

Swann said nothing, instead he put his cigar down and sighed.

"Yeah…"

"You better get going, you have that beautiful wife waiting for you."

Swann smiled, lifting his eyes to Quaid.

"You think I did right?"

"I know you did Swann…I know you did."

_**At the house… **_

Dorothea stood in the beautiful room with high ceilings. Clemenzia, along with the designer they hired stood together while showing her the curtains they planned on putting up. Dorothea stood back, dressed in a long flowing baby blue flowing gown like dress in which her stomach had just began to take shape into a perfectly round bump. Rubbing her hands against it, she felt her baby move inside her and slightly kick.

With each day it grew stronger, and came closer to the time she could finally see the result of Swann and her love.

The nursery looked beautiful.

She couldn't wait to show Swann.

Dancing circus animals were painted across the walls, and a beautiful wooden crib sat in the center of the room. A hand crafted mobile Swann had bought in Italy how hung over it. At first glance, it almost looked like wooden tiny swords which at first filled Dorothea with unease. When she looked closer she saw they were hand crafted pieces of wood shaped to look like shooting stars.

Her pregnancy had been wonderful so far.

Swann told her that they should wait until the baby was born before finding out if it was a boy or a girl. Dorothea agreed, but really couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of temptation she had whenever she went to the doctor's.

She had little friends, other than the staff, and business partners and people who worked for Swann. She had no mother to act advice, or girlfriends she could sit back with and as questions.

The pregnancy so far had gone smoothly.

In the beginning there were times Dorothea would first wake up and even the slightly thought of food would turn her stomach. She began very picky, and her back ached if she stood for too long. Swann demanded she took it easy and whenever he wasn't working he waited on her hand and foot.

They were nervous of course and the first time the baby kicked late at night Dorothea screamed snapping Swann out of a deep sleep. She remembered how silly she had been as he shot up, his hair hanging in his face and his eyes worried.

"What is it?"

"Something…moved!"

She grabbed Swann's hand and slid it over to her small bump that at the time was still slowly growing. Right away Philip felt it and his eyes lit up.

"Oh my God!"

He laughed before pressing his ear against her stomach and listening. Dorothea had never seen him look so happy before so she knew everything was all right. For a good hour or so Philip stayed that way with Dorothea watching. Their baby moving inside her.

The pregnancy wasn't really fully announced. Dorothea still made it to every show and since she just begun to show the press hadn't bothered her. There were a few stories written with announcements claiming Philip Swann and his young wife Dorothea were expecting their first child. When asked for a comment Philip simply smiled and stated he was the happiest he ever could be and his wife send her best.

Swann was very private, but somehow knew how to juggle the fame without anyone getting too close…most of all towards his Dorothea.

They saw the doctors, and even got to see their baby while she was getting an ultrasound done. Both were amazed and even laughed when they heard its heartbeat. The doctor said the baby was healthy and coming along just fine.

Nearly every night Swann would spend hours with her by the fire, kissing and holding her before leaning down and talking to her stomach. Promising it a life it deserved. This warmed Dorothea's heart, knowing how badly Swann wanted this baby, and how much he was looking forward to being a father.

Now here she was, five months later and the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Sure she was nervous, but she loved being pregnant. It really was true, she felt as though she was glowing and always felt beautiful. She loved whenever Swann would gently kiss her stomach, his hair dragging as he laid down listening to their baby move inside her. Telling her how special this baby would be.

Clemenzia turned, smiling as she showed Dorothea the curtains. Dorothea smiled warmly before rubbing her stomach.

It was perfect.

Philip had gone out for a while and had promised to have dinner at the magic castle. Dorothea told him not to worry, that she planned on working on the nursery before kicking back and enjoying the rest of the evening by the fire with some white chocolate. Walking out she heard Rose, another member of the staff who had been working for them for a little over a year. She too was Spanish and helped four days a week mostly dusting and fixing meals.

"Mrs. Swann?"

Dorothea looked and saw Rose at the bottom of the stairs.

"There is a telephone call for you."

"Is it Mr. Swann?"

"I don't think so."

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, the small circle Philip and herself socialized with were mostly others from the business who were members of the magic castle or Vegas performers themselves. Lots of the dancers, wife's, and female members begged Dorothea to have lunch with them, to go shopping, and hang out. Most of them were older than here, but very beautiful and very talented. Each time she was offered this Dorothea would politely refuse, claiming some other time would be better. Once evening while Swann and her laid in bed, both sitting up. Philip reading the paper, and Dorothea flipping through a mystery novel, while she scanned the pages Philip eyed her and laid the paper down.

"How come you never go out?"

Dorothea raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"A lot of people have been asking me if I have you locked up in this place. They told me they keep asking to make plans with you."

Dorothea right away knew what he was getting at. Just the week before hand the December twins, a beautiful pair of twin sisters who were both twenty-five has asked Dorothea if she wouldn't mind having a 'girl's day out' with shopping, lunch, the spa, and the works. Dorothea smiled thanking them, and said some other time might work.

She knew they were disappointed, but she just hadn't felt like it. She wasn't like these other women, even though Philip almost daily claimed she was more beautiful than any other woman in the world. But the truth was simple, she found no interest being around other people than Philip. Anywhere he went she went. She enjoyed traveling, standing in the wigs of the stage, and being with him every second. At times sure she wondered what it would be like to just pick up the phone, and be able to choose from a phonebook of friends. Girlfriends in which she could have lunch with and talk about anything…

But Philip was her world, and she had learned to enjoy it and see nothing else that interested her.

Philip looked at her.

"The December twins…"

"Oh, yeah…well I thought some other time and…"

Philip warmly smiled before cupping the side of her face.

"Honey, if I've made you feel like you can never go out I'm sorry. I know I've been protective, and in all honestly I know how I've been. We were just so young and…"

He shook his head.

"You're a grown woman, and even though I love being with you all the time you deserve to branch out. Make some friends… "

Dorothea smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

They kissed and that following weekend Dorothea went out with the twins and really had a good time. Soon after she began having lunch with the women who were in the same circle as Philip's business partners. She made friends easy and soon Philip and her began holding really wonderful dinner parties twice a month, only their closest friends.

A soon as Dorothea became pregnant she decided to step back for a while. She liked being home anyways and withdrew herself simply because she began having dreams…

She never told Philip about them because she knew he would worry.

They were weird dreams, ones that often made her wake up with a start in the middle of the night, Philip sleeping peacefully beside her. The dreams were about the ranch in the desert…

She was twelve again, a scared little girl who was curled up on the ground. A dirty sundress on and scratch marks on her arms and legs.

Then…

Blood.

She would wake up, always her heart pounding. Quickly her hands would go over her stomach and she would faintly feel the baby kicking.

Philip asked why she hadn't been out lately and Dorothea said because even though the pregnancy had been going fine, she found herself uncomfortable whenever she was out and enjoyed being at the house instead. She told him it was a thing called 'nesting' and that she just rather be in their home. Philip didn't question this, and gave her his credit cards and told her to have fun with planning for the baby. The nursery, the clothes, everything.

He told her in a few months he would throw her a huge shower, and everyone would come.

He really was looking forward to this baby…

Going down the stairs, she thanked Rose and picked up the phone. She really didn't know who it could be.

That's when she heard her doctor's voice.

"Mrs. Swann?"

Dorothea smiled knowing the voice.

"Dr. Heron, how are you?"

"Very fine, I'm sorry to bother you but there were come forms I just needed you to sign, nothing important but just for insurance. Your next check-up will just be in another few weeks I believe."

"Could I just come over now and sign them?"

"Sure, is your husband home?"

"No, he's out but I'll have one of my drivers take me. Will you be in your office?"

"Yes of course, please take your time."

"Thanks doctor."

"Anytime, I'll see you then."

Dorothea hung up the phone before looking around. Usually anything dealing with the doctors Philip insisted to be informed about. But it didn't sound like a big deal, just some paperwork. She was old enough to sign something. Also, it looked like a beautiful day outside…a drive would be nice.

_**One hour later…**_

Valentine had drove Dorothea over to Dr. Heron's clinic. Dorothea trusted Valentine and knew how good he had been to Philip and herself. Sitting up front with him and rubbing her stomach, the two drove through the city together talking and enjoying each other's company. Dorothea told him she forgot something at the doctor's and just needed to sign something before coming back home. Valentine was happy enough to take her and waited by the car as Dorothea went inside.

The doctor's office was beautiful with large bay windows that looked out over the city. Dr. Heron greeted her with a warm handshake and looked at her growing stomach asking how she was. Dorothea smiled looking down at herself and said perfect.

They went into his office and the doctor spread out the papers and showed her were to sign. Leaning over it seemed like simple stuff, and Dr. Heron asked what she had been up to.

"Oh just starting the nursery…"

"Oh yeah? That must be exciting."

"It is, kinda hard finding colors for both a boy or a girl…having fun though."

Dr. Heron smiled at her.

"You really want to know what it is don't you?"

Dorothea's eyes lifted before she smiled. She liked Dr. Heron, he could read her very well.

"Well…yeah…"

"Listen, I could tell you right now if you really wanted to. If you wanted to keep it from Philip you can."

"Oh I don't know if I could do that…"

"Come on Dorothea, Philip was just here the other day scheduling your next check-up and I hinted towards him finding out, I could see it on his face he wanted to but he told me he thought you wanted to wait."

Dorothea laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I would like to know…I mean I can wait but…"

"You want to know of your having a little Dorothea or a little Philip huh?"

Dorothea giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Then why don't you surprise Philip tonight. I'll give you your last copy of the ultrasound and you can show him…"

Dorothea's eyes lit up. Somehow that sounded like a wonderful idea.

_**That evening… **_

Dorothea stood in the nursery.

It looked so beautiful.

Slowly walking over, she leaned over the empty crib and stared inside.

She couldn't wait until her baby laid inside…

The baby kicked again and she smiled.

She was scared that maybe she wouldn't be a good mother. That she was too young and not ready, but Philip…she knew deep in her heart he would make an amazing father.

Holding the plastic ultrasound photo, she lifted it up and looked at it before smiling.

Turning, she heard the front door downstairs open.

Philip was home.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she handed him it, looking him in the eyes and saying…

"Philip, we're having a son…a little boy."

Turning, she walked out and stood on the landing.

Philip was just walking through, Clemenzia taking his coat. He looked so handsome, standing there smiling and thanking her. Just then his beautiful blue eyes drifted up and looked at her standing above on the landing, leaning against the railing and smiling.

For a brief second she saw him as a nineteen year old young man. Beautiful long brown hair, big blue eyes that looked as if they had stared into the abyss, and that smile…

He saw his wife, his beautiful wife who was pregnant with their first child. Something he never thought that would happen in a million years. Growing up on the streets and desert, he would never even dream of bringing a child into his terrifying world. He thought he was far too messed up, and those horrible things he saw that fateful day when he saved Dorothea made him lay awake so many nights and honestly question if there were any good left in the world.

But then again he never thought he would find somebody to love…a career, a way to use his power…this power he learned from somebody who took him in as a father, and then turned and almost killed the only thing he could ever love. Somebody he betrayed and risked everything to stop.

He honestly didn't know if he would make a good father, but setting aside all the money, fame, and power…it was really all about Dorothea. If somebody told him that everything he had would be taken away within the blink of an eye in order to keep Dorothea safe…he would let them. Nothing could make him stop loving her…not even death.

Now they had a baby on the way.

Each night he would feel the baby, feel it move inside of her. The most overwhelming feeling of awe and amazement would overcome him. He couldn't believe Dorothea and him had made a life…

He had a family now, and knew as soon as their baby would be born he would stop looking over his shoulder. This was his future, and this child was a sign of it. He couldn't wait to see his baby born, he couldn't wait for Dorothea and him to be parents, to watch their baby grow.

Most nights he would dream of laying downstairs in the living room on the plush carpet. His baby, laying beside him giggling and gurgling. Looking completely beautiful…part of Dorothea, and part of him.

Now there she was, the most beautiful woman in the world. No longer that scared little girl but an angel.

He smiled looking up at her.

"Hey beautiful."

Dorothea smiled.

"I have a surprise for you."

Philip raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Dorothea smiled before she held onto the ultrasound photo and began making her way down the stairs.

She made it down the first two steps when she lost her footing, Philip caught it right away.

Dorothea's eyes widened and her hand gasped for the railing but lost it. Right away her forward motion began making her fall straight down. Philip's eyes narrowed and he tried to focus, make her from stopping.

But it was too late. Dorothea stumbled down nine or so hard marble steps and fell flat on her face. Clemenzia and Rose who were both heading towards the kitchen froze before turning.

It all happened within a second.

The ultrasound photo skidded away and landed a few feet away from Dorothea's sprawled out body.

"DOROTHEA!"

Philip screamed in a slightly cracked voice. Running over, he feel to his knees and gathered her up in his arms.

Dorothea's eyes fluttered open, her lip was bleeding but she seemed okay. Looking up at him suddenly her eyes snapped shut.

"Ah!"

Philip looked down, there was blood.

It was dripping down Dorothea's legs and onto the floor. All color began to leave his face, his eyes widened before Dorothea's face crumpled.

"No!"

Clemenzia and Rose ran over and Philip looked up, strands of his hair falling in his face.

"Call an ambulance!"

They quickly began running in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. Philip held onto his wife for dear life, there was so much blood.

Dorothea's hand went to her stomach and she began to cry.

"He's not moving Philip!"

Philip's hand quickly went to her stomach. Usually whenever he did so, the baby would begin to start kicking up a storm. Now…nothing.

Philip felt himself begin to shake.

"Oh dear Jesus no…"

_**Later that night…**_

Dorothea laid in a hospital bed sedated. A monitor was hooked up to her, and her pulse was slow but steady. Her face was pale, drawn, and still beautiful in a tragic way.

Philip sat beside her, his hair uncombed, dark circles under his eyes, and nervously biting his nails. He would kill for a cigarette right now but didn't dare leave her.

Dorothea had lost the baby.

Dr. Heron claimed it was the fall that had done it. Dorothea miscarried before the ambulance even came. He explained to Philip that there was nothing they could do, Dorothea was bleeding too much and the baby was far too early. He told Philip she would still be able to have children in time, and that Dorothea was suffering from deep shock. He sedated her, and if any of this caught wind to the media he would make a statement.

Philip couldn't think, he couldn't do anything…he was lost. Everything had happened so fast and there was nothing he could do about it. He had promised to take care of Dorothea, he promised things would work, and he had promised himself that this baby would be a sign of their future.

Now it had slipped out of his hands…

The baby was a boy.

Philip decided to name it Novak, he told Dr. Heron like a monster in a dream that he had always liked that name. Dr. Heron patted his shoulder and offered to give him something for the shock.

Philip refused.

Now he sat there, looking at his beautiful wife. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be here. He knew how much she wanted this baby, and now just now knew how much he wanted it to. Feeling grief slowly begin to creep up on him he covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

He cried for his son, he was dead before even being born.

"You're cursed…your son was born in blood just as your other children will be. You can't save her, you don't have the power."

Nix's voice teased him.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head and deeply sighed.

They were cursed.

Reaching over, he took Dorothea's hand and gently began to stroke it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**2012**_

"Polar bears! Polar bears! Go! Go! Go!"

The group of cheerleaders from Sapphire's squad jumped up and down with their blue and white pom-poms. Sapphire laughed before the girls did their final cartwheels and did their big finish before they joined in a big circle. Laughing, they all smiled as Mrs. Anderson their couch and squad leader clapped and double checked her clipboard.

"That was great ladies! We're going to look perfect on Monday's game!"

The girls all began to break apart, heading towards the bleachers to grab their stuff. Standing on the lush football field, the girls went in their opposite directions while Sapphire walked with her friends Amy and Jill. The girls were laughing and talking about the party the night before.

"I still can't believe you got that car. You're so lucky!"

Sapphire smiled.

"It is pretty bad ass isn't it?"

The girls laughed before grabbing their purses and heading to the car. Just then Amy looked over towards the parking-lot and rolled her eyes.

"Oh jeez, look who's coming."

Sapphire was leaning over, grabbing her purse and putting her pom-poms away when she looked up. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she looked and right away her expression dropped.

"Jesus…"

Walking over, his hands stuffed in his pockets was Ryan. Sapphire's ex-boyfriend. The two had dated for little over a year. Walking him walk over, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt Sapphire suddenly became very annoyed. She had honestly thought she was in love with Ryan. She knew this was stupid since she was still really young, and her mother said high school relationships rarely ever lasted.

Still, she had been beyond disappointed when Ryan didn't show up yesterday. Even though she had the time of her life, she couldn't help looking each time a new guest arrived.

"Hey come on, we'll go grab lunch and then head over to my place."

Amy said, pulling her arm.

Just then Ryan walked over, his big brown eyes looking embarrassed as he shuffled his sneakers into the freshly cut grass.

"Hey…can we talk?"

Amy and Jill eyed each other before Sapphire swung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. Her eyes un-readable as she looked straight at Ryan.

"Could you two wait for me in the car? I'll be right behind you."

Amy and Jill nodded as they began walking away. Sapphire sighed before putting one hand on her hip.

"What?"

Ryan looked at her.

"Listen…I know I've been a jerk lately but a bunch of the guys said how kick ass your party was and…"

"Ryan don't even tell me the only reason your talking to me now is because I threw a good party."

"No it's not that…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I mean it's senior year…we shouldn't be fighting and…"

Just then Pete, and Max two of Ryan's closest friends came from behind the bleachers. Pete held a cigarette and was laughing.

"Hey Ryan why don't you tell her the real reason!"

Ryan turned.

"Shut the fuck up man!"

Sapphire looked confused.

"What is he talking about?"

Pete hung onto Max.

"Come on, tell her you rather bang Kelly Feldman but you wanna drive to graduation in that sweet new car she got!"

Sapphire's eyes narrowed before she shook her head. Pete's and Max's laughter rang through her head. Shaking her head, she began walking past Ryan.

"I've heard enough…"

Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Sapphire wait!"

Sapphire yanked her arm free shooting her a look. Walking past Pete and Max who now joined Ryan, they laughed and made cat calls after her.

That's when she heard Ryan mumble…

"Rich stuck up bitch."

Sapphire spun around, her eyes glaring at the three boys. All she could hear was their horrible laughs…

The wind suddenly out of nowhere on this still warm beautiful day picked up. The palm trees lining parking-lot began to wave back and forth madly. Pete and Max's laughter stopped, they stood together eyeing the sky as the wind blew their baseball caps off.

Sapphire just stared at them, her hands turning into tiny fists when…

Pete's eyes seemed daze, slowly he brought the cigarette he had in his hands and brought it down on his arm. He's facial expression never changed as the butt began to burn and smoke into the flesh of his arm. His eyes stared straight ahead as if he was dreaming.

Max and Ryan looked over.

"What the fuck?!"

That's when Sapphire's eyes narrowed even more and both Max and Ryan were knocked back by unseen hands. Knocking onto the grass, Ryan held his leg and screamed out in pain.

And just like that the wind stopped.

The sun kept shinning and in the distance a bird cried. Sapphire stared at the boys, just as Pete's trance broke and he dropped the cigarette, his face crumpling in pain.

"FUCK!"

He held his badly burned wound, as Max and Ryan rolled over on the grass holding their legs and crying out.

Sapphire smirked, she enjoyed seeing them like this. Turning, she walked as if nothing had happened and headed towards Amy's car.

Getting inside, Jill was in the backseat fixing her makeup while Amy sat behind the wheel and listened to the latest pop song on the radio. Both girls looked as Sapphire climbed into the car, setting her stuff down.

"Okay let's go."

The girls stared at her.

"What happened?"

Sapphire shrugged before reaching over and turning on the A.C. Grabbing her lip-gloss she used the rearview mirror to fix herself.

"Nothing, I just made it clear to him that we're done."

Amy laughed saying nothing before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking-lot.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Dorothea laid against the passenger-seat and stared out the window, watching the end of the city limits drift behind them. Harry had just gotten off the freeway and was heading South. It had been an hour so far and they seemed to be making good time. Dorothea just hoped they reach it before nightfall.

Harry had his sunglasses on and hadn't said much. Dorothea liked it that way, she wasn't really in the mood for talking. Sitting back, she looked at the desert that had once been her home.

Finally Dorothea turned, looking at the man who had been her friend for so long.

"Harry?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Harry looked over.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person, honestly."

"No, of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

Dorothea shrugged looking out the window again.

"Just how I acted when everything happened…how ungrateful I was, and how stupid…"

"What?"

"I told you how after the first baby everything fell apart?"

Harry nodded. After he had taken Dorothea back to New York shortly after everything had happened she finally opened up about the truth behind her marriage, and her true feelings about Philip.

"Well…things of course was bad, and I can't even tell you how distant we became. But he still loved me, even if he couldn't show it. He risked his life saving me, turned against everything he ever knew. He struggled so much to keep me safe, to give me the world. He was everything to me…but I acted as if he was some cruel punisher who kept me locked away like a piece of glass. I mean the first day I met you I was going off about how I didn't marry him for love…what was wrong with me?!"

"You were scared, Besides you hired me because you cared about Philip."

"But I was lying. I saw something in you and I had such a horrible feeling, like the one I'm getting now that something terrible is about to happen. I tried to lie to myself, saying that I was in a trapped marriage just because I was in his debt for saving my life, for giving me everything. I lied saying I didn't love him because I was scared…"

"And because you didn't want me to know the truth. You were pregnant and you weren't completely sure on how you or Philip felt about it. Dorothea the entire world you knew fell apart in just the matter of a week. Of course things spun out of control."

"But I slept with you before Philip was even buried, what kind of person am I?"

"Dorothea you said it yourself, you knew in your heart he really wasn't dead…"

"It doesn't hide the fact of what I did. I was young and stupid, and once he was really gone, I saw all the mistakes I made. I was a stupid ungrateful little whore. I don't even deserve Sapphire, all the good inside of her is from Philip. But I know if it wasn't for her I would of killed myself years ago…"

"Dorothea, don't say things like that. Your starting to sound like you did back in New York…"

Dorothea sighed, rubbing the legs of her jeans.

"I miss him."

Harry sighed.

"I know."

Dorothea looked out the window again, remembering Philip back when he was just nineteen and perfect. Beautiful light brown hair, clear skin, and those eyes…those haunting eyes…

"You know, we're probably just heading out here for nothing. I mean my dreams don't always mean something. Maybe we should just turn around, forget about it. I mean it's all over and done with. What difference will it make? We'll maybe find Swann's remains but that's it. Nix is gone and as far as I know so isn't his followers. You have a beautiful healthy daughter back home, forget about this and let's just go back."

Dorothea looked at Harry.

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't. This may be my last chance to ever go back and I need to. I need to be finished with it."

Harry shook his head, driving down the highway and towards the desert he once stood in nearly eighteen years ago. He remembered everything so clearly. It was true, fate had brought him here and he was forced to walk the line between light and darkness.

He remembered all the awful things he had seen. Everything since then and before hadn't affected him like that one week he spent in Los Angeles back in the mid 90's. He was worried about Dorothea, much like how he had been years ago after everything had happened. She seemed unstable and driving further and further away from the life she had rebuilt seemed dangerous.

They drove on, saying nothing.

Dorothea had one point looked at her wedding ring, something she had grown so used to she hadn't even bothered taking off. The beautiful white stone glittering up at her. She remembered finding Philip's ring a day after his 'death' on stage. She remembered finding the ring on his dresser after a phone call with D'Amour. She remembered looking at it for what seemed like forever, remembering that Philip never worn it whenever he performed in fear he might lose it.

She remembered how stupid she had been, slowly picking up the ring so scared and confused. Picking it up she thought back on how Nix's name had haunted her and how she had attempted to walk away and turn on the television to take her mind off things. Instead she broke down crying. She faintly remembered how blank she felt. She had seen her husband, the man who had saved her life, raised her, had been her partner, protector, and friend die before her eyes.

The swords slowly falling on him…

Yet why didn't she feel lonely? Why wasn't her heart broken, most of all after what had been happening with them? Why did she only feel numb and scared?

She knew now it was because she knew Philip really wasn't dead.

Now here she was, driving towards where she had lost him.

"I'm coming Philip…"

She softly whispered under her breath as she looked out at the desert. Harry eyed her.

"What's that?"

Dorothea looked over and shrugged before looking back out the window.

"Nothing…"

Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes before driving ahead into the wastelands of where this nightmare began…


	11. Chapter 11

_**1993**_

Dorothea sat in the rocking chair that Philip had bought her from Spain. Engraved on the beautiful woodwork were tiny elephants, dogs, clowns, and dancers. Sitting there with her hands on her lap she slowly rocked back and forth staring out the window as rain slowly began coming down. It was a dull overcast day and thunder was beginning to sound in the distance.

The nursery was dark and cool. Dorothea sat there, watching as raindrops hit the bay windows with the floating white curtains with blue fringe. Sitting there, she stared at the empty crib…the empty crib that was supposed to hold their baby.

Dorothea lowered her head and silent began to cry.

It was the holidays but it sure didn't feel like it.

Ever since the miscarriage Philip went off for a string of shows. Valentine thought it wasn't a good idea. One night while Dorothea laid in bed, stoned out of her mind on the sleeping pills she had been taking since it happened…she overheard them in Philip's study.

They were arguing. Valentine said it wasn't smart to leave and start working so soon. He needed time to let the shock set in. He needed time alone with Dorothea to grieve together and get over the loss of their son. He said burying himself in work and trying to make as much distance between where it happened and himself wasn't going to help. Dorothea needed him.

Philip screamed that Valentine didn't know what he was talking about, and less than two weeks after their baby died…Philip was gone.

That night, she remembered slipping in and out of conscience. The pills were helping and they had made her feel numb to everything that was going on. She remembered him walking into their bedroom, brushing her bangs back and kissing her forehead.

The next day he was gone, off to perform twenty shows. Two of them which were overseas. He left a message with Valentine to tell her that he would call and that he was expected to be back before the holidays. Dorothea took this news like she took everything else when she was strung up on the pills. She just nodded and sat down staring off into space.

Clemenzia was there for her, helping her around, giving her any pills she needed, and of course comforted her whenever she needed it. Night after night Dorothea would wake up from horrible nightmares of the desert…of herself just twelve years old huddled to the ground crying as dark and nightmarish monsters tried to grab her.

She would cream loudly for Philip, begging him to save her but he would never come.

She would wake up, wide eyed and gasping for breath. Her hands would go to her flat stomach and that's when reality would hit her.

Her baby was dead and her husband, her best friend…her everything wasn't here.

She wanted Philip so badly.

Crying, she wished things had been different.

Now here she was, alone and sitting in her dead son's nursery. His tiny lifeless corpse, which she had never gotten to see nor hold was buried in a beautiful cemetery in Los Angeles. She had all ready gone several times whenever it got really bad. Whenever she didn't think she could take it, or broke down crying Valentine would take her.

A tiny marble headstone with angels were on it.

_Novak Swann 1993 Beloved son. Flesh is a trap and magic sets us free._

Dorothea would kneel down at the grave, pressing her fingertips against the stone and lower her head and cry.

She had gone earlier today and now she had come home and taken another few pills. She sat in the rocking chair looking out into space and feeling horrible.

Just then a cool feeling hand touched her shoulder. Dorothea looked up and saw her husband. Her husband who had been gone for the last couple of months.

He looked so different.

He had lost so much weight, and his hair. It was so much thinner, it stuck up and his hairline was much bigger than before. There were new wrinkles on his forehead, and he looked deathly pale. His once beautiful blue eyes now looked faded and dull.

He stood looking at her and Dorothea suddenly needed comfort. She needed to hold him, to kiss him, and explain how horrible she felt and how badly she needed him.

But before she could say any of those things he spoke, his voice low and slightly cracked.

"Let's go for a ride."

Puzzled, Dorothea stared up at him before slowly nodding. Even though it was raining very badly out she wanted time alone with him, even if it was just the two of them driving around the city. Maybe then they could grieve together. Pull over at the cemetery where the baby was buried and just hold each other and cry. It seemed so hopeless, here were two people…two people who had looked straight in the eyes of the devil yet, felt as though they were falling apart due to the loss of their unplanned and unborn baby.

Dorothea nodded before Philip softly told her to dress, he would be waiting outside.

Dorothea went to the bedroom and wore her long flowing netted white dress that Philip had bought for her in Paris. Not even bothering with her hair, she slipped on flats and hurried downstairs. By then the rain was pouring.

She saw the limo with the tinted windows and frowned. That meant Valentine would be driving them.

She wanted time alone with him. Sighing, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before the sound of thunder came rumbling off in the distance. Running for the limo, she opened the door and rushed inside. Shutting the door, the thick scent of cigars filled the air.

Inside the windows were a vague tinted blue. On the outside you couldn't see a thing in. The same was with the divider up front where Valentine sat behind. The engine was running and the plush feel of the inside carpet felt nice against her bare ankles.

Philip sat in the back leather seat, looking ahead with those blue faded haunting eyes. Staring at him, Dorothea suddenly got the most overwhelming feeling of love for him. She understood if they stuck together they could get through this, much like how they were able to get through what happened back in the desert so long ago…

Making sure her door was shut she sat there beside him waiting for him to speak. Instead he pressed a small button on his side which silently slid down the divider. Valentine sat ahead not bothering to even look in the rearview mirror.

"Go."

Philip said in a dry voice which sounded odd. Puzzled, Dorothea sat beside him before watching the tinted divider silently begin to go back up. Right before it went up all the way she caught a very worried expression in Valentine's eyes.

Once it was up, the limo slowly started moving. First down the driveway, then down the street. The sound of rain hitting the windows seemed to echo.

Dorothea nervously twisted her hands, she had so much to say. Looking at him, her heart broke. He seemed so lost. Sighing, she sat closer and gently touched his hand.

He looked over as though he was dreaming, slowly he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. Closing her eyes Dorothea tried to enjoy this moment. Even though it had just been a couple of month it seemed like a lifetime. His soft lips went against hers and slowly his mouth opened against hers.

She felt herself getting lost.

That's when the kiss grew slightly rougher. At first Dorothea didn't seem to notice. She knew he was hurting just as badly as she was and maybe being away from her for so long now brought the need and urge for comfort. Kissing him back, she withdrew slightly and felt her heart pound in her chest.

They hadn't kissed like this since…

Before the baby.

Their mouths opened and closed, Dorothea felt herself getting dizzy. His hands held her shoulders as their lips smacked back and forth. That's when he began turning her towards the seat. He broke the kiss away for a second holding her and locking eyes against hers.

His tongue plunged down her throat causing her to gag for a second. Gently pushing him away, she wanted to tell him slow…to just take it slow, she wanted to enjoy this. Instead, he gripped her sides and turned her against the leather seat, crawling on top of her. His mouth roughly smashed up against her lips while his hands went down to her dress.

Dorothea's eyes widened.

No, not like this.

He then sat straight up and began trying to yank up the four or so different layers of her dress, the netting, the silk, and the cloth. He seemed to be in a frenzy, trying to hike it up all at the same time. Panic leaped into Dorothea's heart. This wasn't like him at all.

"No…"

She said, but he wouldn't stop. His hands were hurting as they tried to find the end of the layers on her dress. Dorothea suddenly became very scared, trying her hardest she began slapping his hands away.

No, she didn't want this here.

He kept going as cried and shook her head.

"No! I…"

She struggled to sit up, but he kept pushing her back on the seat. She struggled, trying her hardest to just sit up straight so he would stop but he wasn't letting her. Pushing her back, he took her by the hips and made her lay against the leather seat as he began getting annoyed with her skirt.

"NO!"

She cried even harder before throwing her head back. This wasn't Philip, he seemed to have gone mad. Pushing her down further, her bottom half began to slide off the seat and onto the floor. He then lifted her legs by the ankles, spreading her legs as high as they could go.

"Please no!"

She screamed, hoping Valentine would stop and help. Instead the divider stayed up and they continued to move. Struggling she screamed as Philip reached up and tore her panties away, causing the oddest sound of snapping fabric filling the air.

Setting her down, Dorothea saw Philip quickly yanked down his slacks and worked his throbbing erection out of his slacks. She screamed at the sight of it and kept struggling and he made her spread her legs. She begged for him to stop before he lifted the last piece of her dress that was hanging in front of her crotch.

'He's raping me…"

She dully thought before she felt himself slide himself inside of her with full force. Screaming, she stiffened, fighting to wiggle away. Her hands limply tried to go down and pull himself out of her, instead he held her by the wrists and laid on top of her.

He began to dully thrust inside of her, her legs hanging limply between him in the air. She cried, staring up at the ceiling of the limo and faintly watching down town Los Angeles pass by them. Thinking, people were just outside, unaware that inside this horrible thing was happening.

His ass pumped up and down inside of her, causing her to move with him. She struggled, nearly getting him to pull out once when she tried to squeeze her legs shut. She felt him nearly stop, the sound of himself slapping against her. She understood suddenly what he was doing…

He was trying in his own sick way for another baby.

He had completely lost his mind.

Feeling like she was going to throw up, she gave up on crying or screaming for Valentine. She was here on purpose. He held onto her, thrusting away before he stiffed.

Was it over?

She didn't feel him come.

He lifted himself up and looked down at her as she cried.

How could he have done this?

He lifted her legs up further.

That's when he tore the front of her dress away, revealing her breasts. Dorothea cried out as he leaned down squeezing them, his legs causing hers to spread more as he went back to driving himself into her without any sign of stopping.

She weakly tried to push him off but it was no use, she laid there letting him have his way with her while feeling that horrible pulsing part of him whack against her every time he drove himself in. A silent tear rolled down her face as she became lost…remembering that handsome nineteen year old boy she had fallen in love with in the desert.

They drove around for a whole hour before Philip's thrusts became more of just a horrible pumping that shook the two of their bodies together. Dorothea thought she was bleeding and felt sick. He eyes began to roll back in her head.

His thrusts became more drawn out. She felt himself slap against her, harder, and harder…before the force became too ware off. Her insides ached and she felt himself stiffen inside of her.

"No, damnit. Not yet…"

She heard him mumble. He held onto her and began thrusting away causing her legs to shake. His chest squished her breasts as she cried weakly out. That's when he knew. Her legs tightened and she felt him. She held this until he stiffened and began to grunt.

He buried his face into her neck and gasped for air.

Dorothea thought of what their son who died would be like. She wondered if this was really just a curse because of what had happened. She laid there, letting the love of her life violently rape her while her mind began to float away.

She didn't just think of her son, she thought of what he would have been like. What he would have looked like when he was sixteen or seventeen. She thought of a beautiful handsome young man. He was tall like them, fair creamy flawless skin. His short thick jet black hair and his blue eyes.

She thought of him, and how wonderful he would be.

His name was going to be Novak, and he was going to be his.

She hated herself for falling down the stairs. She hated causing their baby to die. She hated herself for everything that had happened. Her fairy tale life with Swann was crashing down around her as she laid on the floor of the limo.

She wanted her son, she wanted him alive and in her arms. She wanted to hold him, to protect him like Philip had done with her. She wanted Novak…

But instead he died before he was even more. Drowned in blood inside her and gone. His little remains buried in a small coffin fit for a doll. Now here she was, alone and watching the man she thought she would never stop loving shatter everything.

Philip raised his head, his hair was hanging down in his face. He looked so much older. Dorothea laid there, no longer struggling or fighting. She began to think maybe she could just run away, just go someplace and never be found.

But she knew he would find her.

She eyed the rolled up tinted windows, watching the buildings rush by. It appeared that Valentine was taking them on the freeway. The backseat creaked with Swann's thrusts, Dorothea laid there surrounded by the tattered remains of her gown and began to softly cry.

Philip's thrusts became more drawn out and hurt. Dorothea shut her eyes before feeling him stop. Grunting, he held onto her so strongly bruises appeared on her skin.

He then climaxed strongly inside of her. Dorothea cried from the horrible warmth of it. Knowing if he had indeed gotten her pregnant that this child was conceived out of hate. He kept himself inside of her until every single drop of himself was gone. He rocked them back and forth before roughing pulling out of her. Taking a second and panting, he lifted himself up and rolled off. She saw his penis flop around in the air and she wanted to die.

Dorothea gathered her tattered remains of her dress and curled up into a ball crying.

Philip laid beside her, gasping for breath. His hand went to his chest for a second and then eyed her. He tried reaching over to touch her but she cried and slapped him away.

"Get away!"

Philip lowered his head and began to cry. Dorothea glanced over and saw him bring his hands up to his face as he sobbed. His entire body shook. Dorothea slowly forced herself to sit up, her insides aching. Grabbing her remains of her dress, she struggled to pull them up enough to over herself. There were bruises all over her arms and legs.

Sitting on the back seat, she stared at Philip on the floor and felt for the first time disgusted. This was the man who had saved her life, who had risked everything for her. The man just a few months ago had put a baby inside of her to grow. The man who amazed her night after night while she stood in the wings watching him perform.

But he was no longer the nineteen year old boy from the desert…he was different.

Lowering her head she began to cry as well.

They stayed that way until Dorothea raised her head and saw they were heading in the opposite direction. They were going home. Rubbing her face with her hands, Dorothea glanced over at Philip and felt nothing but pity.

Philip looked up, as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I'll never touch you again…I'll die before I ever do that again. I'm so sorry Dorothea…"

The last of his words were barely above a whisper. Dorothea shut her eyes, her insides still aching from where he had been. He had been the only man she had ever been with. He had taken her innocence as a teenager and somehow he had done it again.

She thought back at how he kept thrusting away, his hot breath against her neck, feeling him shake. Dorothea rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

Sliding down on the seat she wanted to talk to him. To explain that she understood it was a mistake. That it was just a slip. That's what she truly wanted to believe. She wanted to forgive him, have him hold her in his arms and cry.

She sat down, her dress ruined around her as she tilted her head to the side and gently touched his face. Philip looked to be in pain. Glancing over, tears were still running from his face.

Dorothea leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips, but the kiss was not returned. Looking down, she saw his penis was limp and hanging out of his slacks. For some odd reason she never thought she would see it erect again. Philip's eyes followed hers and looked down at him embarrassed. Putting himself back into his slacks, he zipped them up and then ran his hands though his now thin hair.

Dorothea leaned over, his face looked to be in pain.

"Philip…"

He looked at her.

"Philip…it was just a mistake, I know that…"

He shook his head.

"I'll never touch you again…I'm supposed to take care of you and…and I…"

His words broke off again before he started crying. Dorothea reached over trying to hold him but he tugged away.

"I'll get you that pill…the one you take so you don't…"

His words broke up as he started to cry again. Dorothea tried to comfort him, to tell him no but he pushed her away.

Sitting up, he pressed the call button.

"Valentine, take us home…now."

He released the button and sat up straight trying to push back his hair and get his breathing under control. Dorothea sat on the floor with her torn dress on before Philip offered his hand. Taking it, she sat beside him and wanted to hold his hand but he wouldn't let her.

They drove back in silence. Finally, Dorothea cleared her throat and said…

"Tell Valentine I want to go to the cemetery, he'll know which one."

Philip looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"The cemetery, if you ever want me to forgive you for what happened tell him now."

Her voice was stern, for once sounding and looking like the beautiful woman she was. Philip stared at her before pressing down on the call button and telling Valentine in a slow mumbled voice he wanted to go to the cemetery.

"Yes sir."

Valentine said and Philip sat in silence.

"Give me your jacket…my dress is ruined."

Dorothea softly said.

Philip looked over before tugging it off. Handing it to her, Dorothea slipped it on covering her torn remains of her dress. Buttoning it up, she sat there, never wanting to hold her husband so badly before in her entire life. Instead she sat there, knowing if she even attempted to touch him he might no insane.

_**Later…**_

The rain was slowing, now it was nothing more than a mist. The sky continued to be gray and overcast as Valentine parked up on one of the hills and waited inside the limo. Dorothea walked beside Philip as they crossed over the wet grass and towards the grave Dorothea needed him to see.

Finally she stopped, taking a deep breath before looking down.

It was their son's headstone.

Philip stared at it, with little to no emotion in his eyes. Dorothea turned and looked at him.

"That's our son Philip…that's our baby."

Philip took a step closer, staring down at it before his face crumpled. Bowing his head, he dropped to his knees on the rain covered grass and lowered his head before crying. Dorothea watched him as he slowly crawled over, pressing his face against the smooth marble.

"I…want him back…oh God!"

He cried helplessly. Dorothea stood there, not comforting him nor trying to do anything else but stare down.

Finally Valentine came, clearing his throat an hour or so later asking if they were ready. By then Philip had gotten himself under control and wiped his eyes before nodding. Getting up, he followed Dorothea to the limo and sat in complete silence on the way home.

"Novak…"

He barley whispered.

Dorothea looked at her and said nothing. She couldn't find it inside herself to. Finally Valentine reached the house and helped them out. Dorothea hurried inside, barley feeling the drizzling mist from the now darkening sky. She hurried upstairs, and threw the remains of her dress away before stepping into the shower.

She needed to wash the filth off her, she needed to be clean. Turning the water on steaming hot, she stood underneath the shower head and began to feel herself shake before crying. Her inside aching still, she leaned against the glass shower-stall and cried.

Usually Philip and her would shower together, usually whenever Dorothea even seemed the slightest bit upset he would comfort her.

Instead, she stood in the shower, letting the water roll off her shaking body as she cried.

When she finally found enough strength to finish, she dried off and changed into sweats. Returning to their big empty bedroom, she crawled into the bed somehow knowing Philip wouldn't be coming in…or any other night now.

He sat in his study, sitting in the darkness smoking a cigar and silently crying.

_**Later…**_

Dorothea woke from a horrible nightmare.

She dreamed she was back in the desert, alone in that horrible crumbling building hearing whispers in the dark. She was twelve again, in that dirty little sundress and barefoot. She was wandering around, looking for Philip.

"Philip! Help me!"

She cried out, wanting that nineteen year old boy with the shoulder length hair to appear. Instead all she found were empty hallways and rooms.

She heard something coming.

Running faster, she tried to find a way out. Her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes searching for Philip. She needed him.

She heard horrible laughing behind her, coming closer and closer…

Dorothea had snapped awake, alone in her bedroom. It was raining and she heard thunder sound in the distance. The A.C unit was on high and her entire body broke out in goose bumps. Her hands went down to her flat stomach underneath her clothes and she felt nothing.

Looking around she wanted Philip.

Sliding off the bed, she silently went down the hall, her bare feet touching the plush white carpet. Looking at the nursery room door, she sighed, she heard Philip lock it up earlier…just like a tomb. Walking to his study, she pushed the door open and found him sitting on one of the window sills, looking out and smoking a cigar. The window was pushed open slightly, and the sound of rain filled the dark room.

Dorothea stood there for a moment, staring at her husband who now seemed so much older. She hated herself for what happened, and hated herself for falling in love. Closing the door behind her she walked over.

Philip's faded blue eyes looked over, almost in pain.

"I thought you were asleep…"

His dry voice said.

Dorothea looked at him, her heart breaking.

"I can't sleep…could you come back with me?"

Philip looked at her and slowly shook his head, setting the cigar down in a crystal ashtray.

"No."

The silence surrounded them.

"Why?"

Dorothea said, struggling with her words.

Philip looked at her, his face pained.

"Because…of what I did."

Dorothea lowered her head and walked over, sitting beside him.

"It was a mistake…I know that."

"Dorothea…I…I promised myself the moment I laid eyes on you that I would always protect you. I…raped you…"

Dorothea shook her head.

"You would never hurt me on purpose, I know that. Philip…you were upset, I mean…you lost the baby just as much as me…"

"But I did, Jesus…"

Philip lowered his head, a silent tear rolling down his pale face.

Dorothea reached over, trying to touch him, to show any sign of comfort. Instead he flinched away.

"Don't…"

Dorothea looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

Philip looked at her.

"I broke my promise…"

"I love you Philip…I need you, please tell me you need me…"

Philip looked at her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Vegas, a series of shows…"

"How long?"

"A few months give or take. I think you should stay here."

Dorothea sighed.

"Please Philip, I need you…"

Philip shook his head.

"Stay, you'll be safe."

"From what?"

"From everything, please…if you love me you'll stay."

Dorothea felt tears begin to build in her eyes.

"I love you so much Philip…"

Philip looked at her.

"If you got pregnant from today get an abortion."

"What?!"

"I mean it, I don't want a child that was made because of what I did today…promise me Dorothea, promise me you'll get it done if that happens."

"Philip…

"Promise me!"

His voice raised as tears spilled down Dorothea's cheeks. Slowly she said…

"I promise…"

Philip nodded looking out the window.

"You better go get some sleep…"

Dorothea reached over, slowly drawing herself near to him. Her hand gently went down to his crotch of his slacks and felt him. Slowly her hand rubbed up and down, waiting to feel him harden.

Instead, nothing.

She looked at him puzzled.

Philip looked away ashamed.

"Go to bed Dorothea…"

Dorothea shook her head, drawing herself to him, she hiked up her nightgown and sat on his lap. Pulling down his slacks, she stared right into his eyes and cupped the sides of his face.

"Say with me baby…stay with me."

She gently rubbed herself up against him, waiting for any reaction.

Philip looked in pain, he hitched in a deep breath as he rocked herself back and forth.

"We can get through this, we have each other…"

Philip looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Philip…the baby…"=

Philip shut his eyes.

"Please stop…please."

Dorothea felt him begin to react, reaching down she guided himself into her and stiffened. Lowering herself slowly, she settled and took a deep breath.

Philip looked at her, his hands limply holding her by her hips.

"Don't talk about him anymore Dorothea, he's dead."

Dorothea stared down at him crying.

"I love you Philip…I can't do this alone…"

Philip said nothing, Dorothea slowly moved on him before Philip lowered his head and pushed her off him.

"Stop…"

Dorothea rolled on the windowsill and watched him yank up his pants, ashamed and heartbroken. She watched as he stood up, still crying. Dorothea got up, trying to go over to him. Tears fan down her face as her confused eyes just needed some comfort. Just for him to hold her in his arms like he used to.

Instead he pushed her away.

"Go to bed Dorothea…go to bed."

He left her in the darkness of the study, standing completely alone and crying.

From that point onward Dorothea knew their marriage would never be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

_**2012**_

The car turned off the bumpy dirt road and traveled for another half an hour or so, causing Harry to switch into four wheel drive before finally coming to a stop.

There it was.

Dorothea sat beside him, looking out the window at the building where it had all started. Over time, the weather and elements had gotten to the clay structure. The remaining windows were now all completely broken and part of the roof had caved in. The metal figures and statues had fallen over and were now covered in dust.

Seventeen years…

Dorothea almost in a dream reached and pulled the door handle and yanked it open. Somewhere off in the distance a crow cried and then the air went still.

Harry took his sunglasses off, getting a horrible sense of unease before taking the keys and shoving them in his front pocket. The last time he had been here Dorothea and him had run out hearing horrible noises. Both had escaped and walked into the lone desert just as the sun began coming up.

Now here they were again.

Both slowly got out, slamming the car doors behind them. Harry honestly didn't see Dorothea's point in returning, but thinking back on his dream he knew Dorothea's mind wouldn't be put to rest until they came back. Taking a deep breath he joined her at her side.

She rubbed her arms.

"I never told you…shortly after the miscarriage a year before everything happened, something happened, I haven't thought about it in years, but on the way over and I remembered…"

She said not taking her eyes off the building. Harry looked at her.

"What was it?"

"Swann…raped me."

"What?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. Dorothea glanced at him before nodding, pushing some of her hair back.

"I told you after I lost the baby we started to grow apart, but that wasn't the entire story. He came back after being gone for a few months, we were both still grieving and needed each other more than anything at that time but I don't think it had fully hit him that something so horrible had happened to us and he couldn't stop it. Looking back, I knew it was just his mind snapping…reality really setting it. It's funny, while it was happening I started thinking maybe he was trying in his own way for another baby…maybe it was his way to control things, to hold me close and protect me…his way of trying to make things right."

"Jesus Dorothea…"

"I forgave him, which I know to anyone else sounds crazy but I understood he had lost the baby just as much as I had. He wasn't the same after that happened. I think that's when he started getting scared, started thinking we were really cursed, started feeling terrified that something would happen to me as it did with the baby. You should have seen how he changed overnight. He aged ten years, he became on edge, so scared. I needed him so badly, but he thought of himself as a monster after what he did. I tried to tell him it was a mistake, that things like this happened and we just needed to love each other and move on but he wouldn't forgive himself. That's when we grew apart, he wouldn't touch me like he used to. He would keep me locked away in our house for months on end while he worked. He buried himself in it and could no longer show his affection or love like he used to. I think he saw him as this beautiful piece of glass that he didn't want to see broken. I knew he loved me, but he couldn't show it. I guess all that time alone I grew to resent him, I kept trying to convince myself I didn't marry him for love…that I did it because I was grateful to him for saving my life and giving me everything. I thought if I said it enough I would start believing him. I think that's the real reason I said that to you the first day we met…even though the real truth was I hired you was because I was scared for him and loved him so much…"

Harry sighed.

"Dorothea…"

Dorothea looked at the house.

"I remember after it happened how he told me if I had gotten pregnant from the rape to get an abortion. He was so ashamed over what he did and said he didn't want a child that was conceived during something so ugly. Funny thing was, while he was gone I was hoping I was pregnant, I kept telling myself maybe another baby help things. That I needed that…we both did. But it never happened…we made love rarely after that and of course Sapphire came later…"

Harry rubbed Dorothea's shoulders.

"You two went through hell, he loved you Dorothea…but I honestly don't think he would of wanted you to go through this all over again."

Dorothea glanced at him before looking at the building. Walking ahead, she entered through the doorway. Watching her, Harry shook his head.

"Wonderful…"

_**In Los Angeles…**_

Sapphire laid out by Amy's pool in her bikini and sunglasses. It was a beautiful warm afternoon and she had just began dozing off.

"Gerrrr! I hate him sometimes!"

Sapphire cracked open one eye and saw Amy on her cell phone beside her, laying out on her towel.

"What is it?"

"My dad, he said I can't go to Larry's beach house this weekend. God he's such a dick sometimes! Dads suck!"

Amy's then eyes dropped when she looked at Sapphire.

"Oh…sorry."

Sapphire shrugged.

"It's okay…"

"No, that was stupid of me. I guess my dad is right, I act like a brat sometimes who doesn't think…"

Sapphire smiled.

"Amy really it's okay. You know I don't care."

"Does your mom talk about him?"

"Who?"

"You're dad."

Sapphire sat up slightly, taking her sunglasses and folding them in her hands.

"Sometimes…"

"My parents said he was pretty famous, I saw photos on the internet. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, I looked into some of it before. At one point he was called the most famous illusionist of all time. I guess nobody could figure out how he did his tricks he was that good. I've seen some clips online, and there's a ton of photos of him in the house. I guess my mom had a hard time after he died…that's why Harry was a big part of my life."

"Why doesn't your mom marry him? He's so cool."

Sapphire shrugged.

"I asked her, but she said their better being friends."

Amy looked down at her hands before glancing at Sapphire.

"Does your mom ever talk about how…your dad died?"

Sapphire looked at her.

"Not really…I started watching a clip on YouTube, there was footage…"

"Yeah, I saw it…"

"Yeah, but my mom came in and freaked out. This was a few years back. I never saw her get so upset. She slammed by laptop down and said it was disgusting somebody had filmed what happened and started yelling at me…and you know my mom, she never gets mad at me."

Amy nodded.

"It was an accident, at least that's all I know. I guess the illusion failed and those swords fell on him in front of everyone. My mother and Harry were in the audience…"

"Shit…"

"I kinda wish I knew him…but this happened when my mom was pregnant with me."

"I'm sure he was real cool."

Sapphire smiled.

Just then Amy's mother came out on the back porch wearing her lime green high heels.

"Girls! I ordered pizza let's go!"

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on, we'll watch a DVD…oh! I need to show you Larry on my facebook…this sucks I can't go to his place!"

Sapphire smiled as Amy got her towel and ran ahead of her. Sapphire stood up, stretching her legs before grabbing her stuff. Glancing at the water, Sapphire began to focus…something she had been working on lately.

Just then she bounced her sunglasses in her hands before throwing them towards the pool. Her eyes narrowing, the sunglasses stopped midair just an inch away from the water and floated.

Sapphire stared it and smiled before making them pull back in her mind. The sunglasses floated back to her and landed perfectly in her hand. Smiling she shrugged and walked back to the house.

It was something that was happening to her, something strange that she couldn't explain. It slowly began to happen a few years ago, just when she began hitting puberty. It was something at first she was scared up. It began with headaches, and slight chest pain.

At first she thought it was nothing, she was a perfectly healthy young girl who had everything to be happy about. Time slowly past and she began to notice whenever she focused long enough things could happen.

Once or twice laying in bed when she thought hard enough she could slowly raise her body up from the bed. The first time she did this she was terrified and dropped down onto the mattress scared.

It was the summer Harry was visiting and the next day he had taken her out to the movies and then for ice cream. While the two were sitting, eating their dripping cones she was tempted to tell him about what happened. She knew he was into weird stuff and might be able to help her. She didn't dare tell her mother since she knew how protective she was and how she would worry.

Instead she didn't say anything, she decided to just wait and see what would happen.

She decided to try it again the next night. She laid on the bed, shutting her eyes and putting all her thoughts to rest.

She focused and thought she heard whispers, that's when her body began to rise.

It was amazing.

She wanted to tell her friends but decided this was her secret. She had done research and looked up different types of names and people who could do certain things she could do. Some were just stories, others were fakes. She read up on everything she could, wondering if she was alone.

That's when she thought of her father…

She began to notice lately if she focused she could make things happen. Lift things slightly, move in the air for a few seconds, and control different things. She had tried so much for the last year to look up and find anyone who was for real doing the things she could do.

Instead, all she found were stories. There were real cases of people who could read people's thoughts, move things, and have mind control. But the more and more she thought about it she began to have flashes of Stephen King's Carrie and become worried.

She started getting a better grip on this focus.

If she thought hard enough she could make things happen. For the last couple of months it was small things. She practiced late at night, moving objects and making herself lift. But if she tried too hard her chest and head would start happening. Twice she pushed herself too hard she got bad nosebleeds.

She knew she had to be careful.

If it got out of control she could hurt herself or somebody else.

The dreams began to come, as did the nightmares. Strange dreams of the desert, of this crumbling house with strange paintings on the walls. Dreams of pouring blood, of screams and cries.

She would often wake up, her heart pounding in her chest.

She wondered about her father, and wondered if he was the reason she was like this.

Sapphire so badly wanted to ask her mother so many questions. Instead she kept it to herself, still wondering as the power grew…

_**In the desert…**_

Dorothea walked through the musty dim lit hallways where dust seemed to float everywhere. Many of walls were sunken in and worn over time. The ground had at least two inches of dirt and grit on it, and barb wire, trash, and bird's nests were scattered everywhere.

The thick smell of earth and musk filled the cloudy dusty air. Sunlight poured through the open cracks and holes in the walls and ceilings.

Dorothea slowly walked down the hallways with Harry behind her.

Seventeen years ago a monster had chased them through these very same hallways. Seventeen years ago they had both looked into the face of the devil.

Thirty years ago Dorothea had been a scared little girl huddled to the ground. Thirty years ago she had met a nineteen year old boy with beautiful blue eyes and shoulder length hair.

Thirty years ago…it all began.

Dorothea ran her hands against the gritty walls before seeing the opening. She stopped and looked.

The room…

The room where she first met Swann.

"You're going to be okay…"

She remembered him saying, his face just an inch away from hers. His hands holding her scared little face.

She walked over looking through the crumbling opening in the wall. Nix's hanger was no longer there. Instead it was just a turned over table and some broken clay pots. Half of the wall was caved in showing the desert. The wind gently blew, letting sand howl in.

She felt goose bumps travel down her arms.

She looked at where she had been huddled before as a child, crying in her dirty sundress.

"This was where we killed him."

She said out loud. Harry walked behind her and sighed looking in.

"I know…Swann told me."

Harry looked at the broken window that Swann and himself had crawled through seventeen years before. He remembered Swann saying these same exact words to him.

Dorothea didn't bother stepping down into the room, instead she just looked in rubbing her arms.

"I was twelve when they kidnapped me. I was right over there when Swann came in. I'll never forget when I saw him coming through this opening with his gun…he looked so scared. He was just nineteen, but him and the others came to save me."

"You shot him didn't you?"

Dorothea slowly nodded.

"Nix was hanging on this thing on the wall, he snuck up on Swann and got inside his head like he did with you. Quaid and Jennifer came in and that's when the shooting started. I took Swann's gun he had dropped and shot him straight through the back. Quaid and Jennifer got him and that's when Swann binded him."

"Binded him?"

"It was something he had read up on. To keep Nix dead. I'll never forget how it was all over within a couple of minutes. We all stood around his body and I couldn't help it…I just started crying and Swann put his arm around me and told everyone we were going to bury him so deep…nobody could find him."

Harry sighed shaking his head.

"He took you then?"

Dorothea slowly nodded looking at the room.

"Yeah…"

"Come on…"

Dorothea slowly nodded looking at the room one last time before traveling down the hallway.

"It seems so strange to be back…I can't explain it."

Harry followed her to the last room. The room where it had ended.

Dorothea stood in the doorway before turning and looking at Harry.

"Do…you mind if I'm alone for a few minutes. Could you wait outside?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is he in there?"

Dorothea blocked his view, her eyes pleading.

"Please, just a few minutes."

Harry looked at her eyes unsure before slowly nodding.

"Fine, but just a few minutes. Then we're going okay?"

Dorothea nodded watching Harry turn and walk down the halls. Once he was out of sight she took a deep breath and slowly went down the three wooden steps.

Nix's followers caked bodies were no longer there. Just an empty room with sunlight pouring through the ceiling.

"Wait…you don't still feel something for this bitch do you?"

She heard Nix's voice say. She remembered Swann's hurt pain filled eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes…"

"WILL! YOU! EVER! LEARN!"

Dorothea snapped her eyes shut. This memory was too painful.

She understood why Philip looked at her with such pain and loss in his eyes. The morning before the sword accident she had told him she was pregnant. Thinking back on this, she knew the sense of loss and hurt in his eyes knowing his second chance at life with her was now gone.

She walked into the room.

She expected to see his skeleton, laying with dust nearly covering all of it.

Instead there was nothing.

She could feel him everywhere.

"Swann?"

She said out loud, feeling the wind pick up. Closing her eyes she smelled the faint scent of cologne. A smell she used to find so comforting. A smell that had slowly began to drift away from her pillows and his clothes.

The wind picked up more when she felt a smooth hand touch her shoulder.

Dorothea stiffened.

"Swann?"

Opening her eyes, she felt her heart begin to pound when gentle hands turned her. Drawing in a quick breath, Dorothea felt everything go completely still. A gentle breeze blew against her as goose bumps shot up and down her arms like pinpricks.

Slowly turning Dorothea froze completely as her eyes widened.

"You…came back."

A voice softly whispered as the wind continued to scream outside.


End file.
